


We Chosen Few

by nicholarichardson



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Bees, Death, Dissability, Drunken sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Infirm character, M/M, Multi, Plague, Sexual Situations, Sickness, Violence, colonisation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the discovery of the Vaccine the Colonists  bring forward the colonisation date. With so little time to prepare those with the power to do so use a weaker version of the vaccine to save those who will make the biggest difference.</p><p>The vaccine is far from perfect, and will cause problems for everyone. But its nothing compare to trying to survive the colonists and the threats this new world is filled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> This prologue is sort of short, but the other chapters will be longer.

Quick feet and fleeting glance bought him safely to his hotel room. Once there he booted up his laptop and opened his email accounts.After twenty minutes of careful set up he opened a link to a private chat room that would only exist until he pressed the right combination of keys and purged its existence from the web.

When his contact left the right code he had only been waiting mere minutes.

§SEESAW§ have you completed your task?

^SWING^ its done. all 19 targets have been vaccinated.

§SEESAW§ good. go to reception. ask for messages. envelope will contain information on your reward.

^SWING^ my family.

§SEESAW§ has been vaccinated. once you re unite you will contact us.

Staring at the screen he tried not to feel guilty. He was keeping his family safe,he had nothing to feel guilty for. He continued typing.

^SWING^ what else do you need me for?

§SEESAW§ you will find out. goodbye.

He typed in the code and the computer made hideous noises and smoked slightly before it gave up and died. He gathered his few things and made his way down to the front desk.

He never made it out of the elevator. His family had been dead for three days. Even the dog had been killed. The vaccine had to be given to those individuals it had been tailored to, and the effects were wide and varied. It wasn't as pure the one that had been given to Dana Scully.

Steve Mollion just was valuable enough to save. His wife couldn't have any more children and both sides of their family had a history of cancer, heart conditions and diabetes. Their deaths had been quick and they hadn't seen it coming. Considering the Consortium's past actions it was downright humane of them. 

But it seemed that since the discovery of the alien gestation had led to a less severe handling. This was because they knew that soon it would be every men for himself. Their secrets had to be kept but they could show minor mercies. Quick deaths and they were saving those that they could. Thanks to several shape shifters and double agents they had none of the pure vaccine left.

So they made due with a weaker, tailored variety. It made the user ill, and each individual reacted differently. Some had mild flu like symptoms for a few days. Others were left weak and sick for weeks, possibly months if the doctor predictions were correct. But it was a necessary evil. Those chosen were chosen not only for their genetics and health, but also for personalities and beliefs.

They also had to ensure that others didn't survive. Already two dozen assassinations had been authorized for those very few with a natural immunity. Those who if they survived would cause far more damage if they were to live. Extremists and Zealots and politicians who would easily become dictators if an eye wasn't kept on them. 

They were dealt with and now the Consortium could only wait for what was to come.

It was 11:14 am on a Thursday. It was the end of summer and start of autumn and the weather was turning early.

At twelve midday the end would begin.


	2. Chapter One

Walter Skinner wanted to die. He lay curled up in bed and tried not to throw up every time he move, and each time his head turned or tilted it felt like his brain was free flouting in his skull. He'd felt like this for nearly three days and it showed no signs of letting up. That morning his secretary shown up with soup and the promise of more food when work was done.

He'd either thanked her or asked her to marry him, he couldn't quit remember but since she'd been giggling when she'd left he was going to take a wild guess and say he proposed. He hoped her husband didn't mind.

As he lay curled up he debated getting up to pee. The last time he'd gotten dizzy on the way back to bed and whacked his hip against the sink. He could feel the bruise that had formed and he really didn't want another one. But he had to pee, so he very slowly sat up and waited for the free fall sensation. It was there , but not as bad as it had been.When he stood he felt sick, but not enough not throw up. He walked to the bathroom and did the deed and on his way back only felt like falling over once.

This was good. That meant he was getting better. He hoped.

As he past the bedside table he grabbed to tv remote and decided that since he'd slept enough the past few days to considered changing his name to Rip Van Walter he should try and watch mind bogglingly boring daytime tv.

He found it in the form of a smiley blond women talking to a smiley blonde man about a singly dress that could be worn ten different ways. He wondered how many of those styles could actually be duplicated at home and how many people would end up with a useless dress a an $50 hole in their wallet.

The ad ended and they were suddenly 'Live From Dallas Texas!!!' with a very smiley young man and several very pretty twenty something's in skimpy mechanics outfits. Skinner leaned back and pulled his blankets about him. He was pondering warming up some soup when the man on screen suddenly stopped being so smiley and looked at something behind the camera man. 

His eyes then widened and he took several steps back before yelling "Get to to make up trailer! Get to the make up trailer!!!"

The women took off at a run and one went down as her heel broke. The camera man dropped the camera and grabbed the girl as the crew ran off screen. A shadow fell over the camera and Skinner wondered if he'd put the Sci Fi channel on. Maybe his one one of those fake George Orwell productions o make you think it was the real thing.

Then a bee landed a crawled over the camera lens.and was joined by another before they flew off and he could see others flying past. 

A cold sweat broke out over his body. After what had happened to Scully and the impossible to believe evidence. The tv screen now showed the sorry the inconvenience card. 

This had to be a coincidence,a bad movie or something. Any minute now he'd see some news anchor being played by some Sci Fi actor. Forcing himself to his feet he ignored the slight nausea and went to the phone.

* * * * *

Mulder sat staring up at his ceiling and wondering why the pencils seemed to be shaped like goofy. Maybe he was seeing things.

Or maybe he was just insanely bored. They had no cases. Zilch,nada nothing. At that moment he would take a yeti sighting just to have something to do. Scully had gone out to lunch with her mother leaving him all alone in his office He wondered if he should try re organising his filing cabinet when his eyes found a back issue of the lone gunmen and grinned. He hadn't call the guys in a while,he'd call them and see how they were doing.

The phone rang for a while an he was just about op give up when a groggy sounding Byers picked.

"Its after twelve. You guys still in bed."

"Not been feeling all that good. Maybe food poisoning."Byers said and Mulder felt a little guilty for waking him up.

"I can call back another time,I just wanted to catch up."

"No,I needed to get up. We left Langly finishing up this weeks stuff on his own so he's probably....oh god-" 

The sound of the receiver dropping made Mulder tense up. He heard some faintly calling Langly over and over again, and then the name Richard. The use of his real first name made Mulder worry.

"Byers? Byers what's wrong!!" he stood up from his office chair and ran a hand though his hair. He heard nothing but rapid foot step and yelling for Frohike. Realising he'd probably been forgotten about he hung up and grabbed his cell phone

After another ten minute wait the phone was answered by a frantic sounding Frohike.

"This ain't normal food poisoning. We ate the so called bad food four days ago and he's been fine the whole time."

He had. Langly's immune system was reacting lower to the vaccine than it did others. He lay in his Fever induced coma as his body began to build a resistance to the bees sting. In fact by the time the vaccine began to work he wouldn't be touched by the bees at all. 

"I'm calling him an ambulance. The doctor will contact me when you reach the hospital. I'll b there a soon a i can."Mulder grabbed his gun and wallet. "What about you and Byers?"

"Getting over it. Been bed bound for days though."

"I'll have them there as soon as possible." hanging up he left his office and practically ran as he dialed the operator for the Gunmen's area code. Ambulance dispatched he dialed Scully.

* * * * *

No answer from Mulder's office,and his secretary said he'd just seen him racing out of the building.

He ran a hand over his face and told himself to breathe.Heading to his living room he switched on the tv and went directly to the news channel. Nothing yet. Maybe nothing ever if it was just some local event caught on tape. Maybe it will end up in the tabloids or local news stations,but it wouldn't make the national news.

"Soup." he told himself and went to the kitchen. Hi secretary had left him four containers of soup and each was a different flavour. He made a mental note to send her flower and put one of the containers in the microwave. He didn't care what kind it was just so long as it was food.

He returned to the living room and looked out of the window and looked over the city. He could only see the city in one direction,the rest blocked out by other apartment high rises. He'd moved in because it was cheap, close to work and he didn't have to any neighbours. It was perfect for his lifestyle. He caught site of smoke and when heard the microwave beep at him. When he opened the door the got the smell of tomatoes and herb and his stomach growled like crazy. He ate standing at the counter and moped the container clean with bread before forcing himself to wash it. 

When he returned to the living room they were reporting larger than normal apple crops and that some politician ad been caught with his pants down.

He glanced out the window and at first what he saw wasn't registering in his head. 

There was no smoke.

Just a massive swarm of bees.

They enveloped the building across from him and now he could here screaming, yelling. Racing to the window he wrenched it open and stepped on to the balcony. Below people were running for cover, desperate for the relative safety of the buildings around them. Others weren't so lucky. Once someone the collapsed he watched as the bees moved onto another victim.

Then he realised that they were flying up.

Getting back inside his apartment he locked the door and pulled the curtains. He fell backwards and landed heavily on his backside, knowing that he was going to end up with a nasty bruise there. Sucking in air he tried to calm himself,tried to keep.himself from loosing it completely. 

As calmly as he could he stood and turned off his tv. They wouldn't report anything useful yet. Just a lot of panic and fear and anger.

He would shower, then dress and call Mulder's cell phone. Or Scully. She was bound to have a sensible answer.

So Skinner went to the bathroom to shower a tiny part of his brain prayed that he was still asleep,still ill and delusional. He had to be.

* * * :* *  
People screamed and yelled and ran and Dana couldn't help but laugh.

The street performers tumbled and chased each both in brightly colored costumes and over the top make up. They were advertising their show and Scully was honestly thinking about buying tickets. These kids were good. 

"Now there's something I haven't heard in a while. You need to laugh more often Dana." Margaret said and linked arms with her daughter."We should do this more often,its fun."

"Maybe make it a regular thing?" Scully asked

"Ooh,every Friday brunch!"

"I was thinking monthly lunches."

"Too much time with your mother a frightening thought Dana?"

"Actually it would be easier to arrange. What if i had to w-?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head,"Someday's I really think you should find a more nine to five job. But getting you to do that would be like getting child to eat her vegetables.?"

"Mom,we've talked about this."

"I know,I know. Why not talk about something less then. How about this place we're going to?"

Now this Scully could talk about."You'll love it. They serve real greek food and they make the most-"

Another scream rang out and they smiled at the antics behind them. But the next scream was different This one wasn't playful or fun filled. 

The scream sounded painful.

Turning around to see Scully felt her blood freeze in her veins

Bees were attacking the crowd. They swarmed and billowed and went after anyone they could find. Scully thought that maybe it was a lost swarm agitated by the crowd,but to her growing horror she saw that people were starting to collapse and when they did the bees moved on to find a new target or lay down to die.

"My god,whats happening?" Margaret asked and began to take several steps forward,only to b stopped by her daughters hand.

"Get into the store." she said. Then she stepped forward and pulled her badge,"I am Federal Agent Dana Scully an I am ordering everyone into the buildings right now!"

For a moment the people around her were frozen,but then they burst into activity.

She turned to her mom,"Get inside and tell them to lock the doors before the bees can reach them."

She tuned left then to start herding people and saw others running towards them,behind them monumental swarms coming up the road and into the shopping center. 

Across the street she saw a group trying o get into a fashion boutique,but the owner was trying to are the way. As she got closer she heard her say,

"We have a reputation for a certain level of class,I refuse to lower our."

Scully took out her gun and held up her bade."Let these people in."

"I know my rights as a citizen Miss," she peered at the badge,"Scully."

Scully spoke directly to her,"That's Agent Scully, and of you refuse to grant these people entry I am authorized to -"

"Arrest me. Try it."

Scully smiled,"This is an emergency and the public is at risk. If you do not move and people are hurt you will face jail time,or I can shoot you for interfering with actions meant to protect the american public."

This wasn't entirely true,but Scully doubted this guy would risk bullet wound. He stepped aside and let people in.

"Lock the doors."

"BEES!" the guy exploded,"Your ruining my lively hood for bees."

Grabbing the guy's wrist she dragged him past people trying to get in and stopped so he could see down the street.

She could hear the buzzing now and the guy with more fashion sense than common sense raced back to his store. 

The crowds of people rushed inside and Scully got of them to safety. It was too late for the rest of them.She turned to where she had last seen her mother.

Sh spotted her in a furniture store waving frantically to her. And that's when the shit hit the fan. Shadow filled the street and Dana Scully looked up t the sky,the sun blotted out by a cloud of buzzing monsters.

She took of at a run and was suddenly glad that she'd chosen to wear flats that morning. When she hit the doors they were immediately slammed behind her and moments later hundreds of bees hit the glass at full speed,falling dead to the floor. The only light came from the bulbs over head,until someone turned them off. A few people cried out and mire started asking for them to be put back on,but it seemed that the bees were attracted to light,and they flew away from the glass. It seemed to take forever but they finally cleared until all Scully could see was the other side of the street. 

A car had swerved in the road and gone into lamp post but the driver was okay. He stepped out of his car and looked around,a look of abject horror on his face.

"Okay," Scully turned to the people behind her,"I need to know if anybody has a background in medicine. Doctors,nurses or highly train first aiders. If your qualified I want you here now."

She waited and several people stepped forward. 

"Sergeant Tromson,I have battle ground medical training. I don't know how much help that will e but I'm willing to help." A young blonde guy said.

Next to him was frail lady in a cardigan,"I was a nurse for 34 years." Her voice was strong and she gave the impression of someone much stronger than s looked.  
Scully then praised the lord when an a paramedic came fore ward and stood with the group.

"Okay,I'll go out first. I'll go to the middle of the street and then signal if its safe. Then just Tromson and..."

"Vickers."

"Follow me out."

The old women looked indignant but Scully said,"If its safe you can deal with those closest to the street. But I don't want you taking risks you don't need to take."

Scully gave signal for the doors to opened Scully took those first few steps out.She felt the bodies of bees burst under foot and slowly made her way into the street. She nearly tripped on the kerb stones and carefully avoided several people lying pron on the floor. 

At the center of the road she looked around was relieved that she couldn't see any sign of live insects.

Se turned an signaled and the two men followed her out,ad once they joined her she lowered her voice," We need to get these people out of here. Those bees were carrying virus,I've seen them do this before. These people aren't infectious but they are infected,I want them lined up in the recovery position as soon as possible."

"You've seen this before?"

"I saw it once." Scully knew saying that was a risk but she had to tell them something.

"What's wrong with these people?"

"They've been infected with something that causes coma and other more...destructive virus. They can't infect you but I recommend that you handle them as little as possible. Just clear away the bees and put the victim into the recovery position. Its all we can do for them for now."

"Okay,I can do that." the soldier said and began scan the ground for his first person. He was in shock and was doing what his training had told him. Find something useful to do and get on with it. 

Vickers didn't like the idea of doing just the minimum.

"You sure this all we can do for them?" 

"Unless some else has any clue how to treat this then we've only got one course of action."

"Shit." he snapped before following the soldiers example.

Other people were leaving the safety of the streets now,an the idiot boutique owner staggered and then dropped. Others began rush away,some carrying children,others simply alone. Scully looked and picked out a random person and carefully knelt beside them.

It was one of the street performers,wearing a mouse mask and when Scully pulled it back revealed a girl no more than twenty years old. What was showing of her face was painted grey and shilver. Scully checked the girls pulse and that she was breathing before rolling her into recovery position. Once that was done she moved onto the next.

* * * * *

 

Mulder went as fast as he could the entire way to the hospital but it still took him an hour to get there. Byers was waiting outside for him,looking a little ill and that was probably from worry.

"They've put him in an ice bath to get his fever under control. The doctor couldn't wait." he explained,"Frohike has left his side since he got here and then then half the staff was pulled down to an emergency meeting. They haven't told us anything new into twenty minutes." 

Mulder hadn't had the radio on,so h had no idea of the horror unfolding across not just DC but all over the globe. The staff had been called away to prepare them for influx of patients they were about receive. Tv's across the hospital were turned to the same station it was until they hit Langly's room.

He lay in a shallow medical bath filled ice water, parts of his body not submerged steamed from the excess heat. He hadn't woken up yet a Frohike was sitting in the only chair watching the blonde.

"I got here as fast as I could. What the hell happened." Mulder asked.

Frohike explained but didn't look up."We thought we had food poisoning. Wouldn't be the first time Langly's bullet proof stomach kept his head from a toilet bowl." a faint smile came to his lips."Me and Byers left him to put this week Gunmen together and he occasionally tried to get us to eat saltines. Couldn't keep them down. But by yesterday afternoon we felt pretty much back to normal."

"Just exhausted." Byers finished,"We wet to bed and then you called us and..."he gesture to Langly who twitched slightly. Then he twitched more violently.

The heart rate and brain wave monitor went crazy as he began to seize. The alarm went off and Mulder went to the door and called for a waiting nurse.

It seemed that Frohike and Byers didn't trust the medical personnel around if he weren't needed. They must have convinced them to wait outside.

After pulling Langly from the tub they held his limbs as they tried to administer medicine,but Langly suddenly stopped seizing. 

The heart monitor suddenly stopped beating and instead whined. Langly's heart had stopped.

The room spring into action and the three superfluous men watched in mute horror.

Chest compressions began and they dried him rapidly so that they could used the paddles.But with one great gasp and the constriction of all his limbs for one brief moment and his heart began to beat again. As it stabilised his fever began to drop. 

"Okay,if your not staff then you get out now." The nurse said. None of them bother to protest with the shocked they were in. Frohike had to be carefully guided away. 

They waited in the hall and Mulder saw just ho dishevelled he looked. Byers wasn't wearing a tie and Frohike was wearing his pyjama shirt.

"I want you all to have blood tests. I'll arrange to have them done at the FBI labs and only me and Scully will be the only ones to see the results. If I can get hold of her." he'd tried to twice on the way over but he speeds he was travelling and distraction of a cell phone weren't really things that mixed."I'm going to try her from a pay phone. Come and find me when they let you back in."

Mulder left them and shook hi head as he decided to try once more with his cell and went to the nearest outdoor exit.

As the cell rang he watched from his spot as the steady stream of cars and ambulances began to clog up the drive ways. As each opened to dispel a parent or spouse of stranger carrying some unconscious. He hung up the phone and bean too make his way towards the the growing number of cars. 

The cars and ambulances were lining up all the way down the street as far as he could see. He also noticed something else about the victims.

They all had bee stings. They all had bee stings and-

Someone was pressing the familiar feel of a gun into his back.

"No noise,no quick moves. We're going inside the hospital and back to your friends."

"Krycek." Mulder said,gritting his teeth."Did you do this to Langly? Did you try and kill him?"

"No. If anything whoever did this too him probably saved his life." Krycek began directing him back he way he had come and removed the gun from his back,but Mulder already knew it was probably pointing at him though a pocket or had been holstered within easy reach.

"Saved? His heart stopped!"

"Great. At least that's what I've been told. My contacts dead now so I can't really find out more. Once he's stable we need to get him out of here."

"Tell me why your here!"Mulder snapped and forced them to stop so he could turn on the rat bastard shoving him discreetly own the hall.

"When you save Scully you forced them to moved the date forward."Krycek said and pulled them to the wall,"You let them know there was a viable vaccine. And now there moving the date forward . "

"What? No. No this is just another lie."

"Its not. In an hour Langly will show signs of waking. You need to get him,yourself and the other two out here." 

"He won't wake that fast,not after coming from a fever of a hundred and-"

"They released the bees at twelve midday. Its now ten past one and you haven't looked the news yet,have haven't heard the radio?"

"I've been pre occupied."

"Hell I don't have time for this. I still need to get to Skinner."

Mulder crowded close ad whispered,"What have you done to him."

"I've done nothing. But he has the same thing he gunmen had. I can't stay any longer." 

"Your not answering any of my questions with any sense."

Krycek snorted and shook his head."You really aren't getting it. Its starting. Find a tv a look. In twenty four hours these people will be beyond help and in forty eight those things will hatch out fully grown and angry."

"Give me proof."

"Use the pay phone in the next wing. Call Scully. I'm sure she's seen what's happened."Krycek stuffed his hands in his pocket and dragged out a card. "Those paranoids have got radio. Used it to dial into that frequency the minute you get a chance. Every hour till you get a answer."

With that he pretended to hug Mulder and then left,the but of his gun barely visible in his pocket. 

Pocketing the card Mulder headed to the break room here he was bound to find a tv. He did and he only need to watch for a minute before raced to the next ward. He needed to call Scully now.

* * * * *

The nurse eventually came back and told them they were moving him to another ward. They had stabilised him and his fever was coming down o a less dangerous level.

Then they followed as he was wheeled out. He looked paler than normal,but his cheeks and for head were bright red. He would need a new hospital once they got him to the next ward.

Frohike smiled finally managed to pull himself together and said."I'll go and tell Mulder where he's been moved to. You stay with him."

Byers followed the pink ad Frohike went in search of Mulder. He tried not to think of how the thing doing this to Langly was most likely still swimming in his blood stream. Could this be the calm before the storm.? On last moment of health and coherency before he and Byers flat lined.

He prayed to every god he could think of hat that wasn't the case. It couldn't be.

Maybe Langly had been the target all along and this was just a way of making it look like an accident. Poison all three and say the Thai food did it. Only Langly hadn't gone down like he rest of them.

Only who would do it. A bullet would be far easier an less messy. Poison could sometimes be easier to trace than an unlicensed gun. 

Frohike forced those thoughts from his mind and instead concentrated on finding Mulder.The signs pointed the way to the payphones and cafe.

He found Mulder on the last phone looking frantic and whispering hurriedly into the handset. When he saw Frohike he put up his hand to ask him to wait.

It was another fifteen minutes and two quarter before he hung up and came to him.

"Did you bring the van?"

"Byers drove it.I went in he ambulance." Tell him to pull it up to the supply entrance and wait. We are getting Langly back to my apartment."

"What?"

"I've had news that he's going to be fine.You weren't poisoned. It looks like you were inoculated."

"Against what? Your not making any sense buddy."

"There have been sixteen massive bee attacks across the states. We are talking thousands of people stung by the same kind of bee as Scully."he explained.

Frohike had no idea what was going on,but if this had something to do with what happened to Scully then it couldn't be anything good. So he simply led the way to Langly's room to find Byers staring at the wall mounted tv and looking sicker than he was. Mulder was wrong. It hadn't been sixteen attacks,it had been twenty two They had early reports of five attacks in mainland Europe an one in Britain. Apparently they didn't have a concrete number for Asia but it looked like it could be in the teens. Behind them Langly stirred but did not wake.

For a minute they all stood silent,until the nurse came back in and apologise again.But she was a competent woman who could deal with these situations. She could even deal with the to very odd a slightly too attached friend of the patiants.

What she didn't want to deal with was the FBI. . The last time had involved gunfire in the emergency room.

"Agent Mulder. The doctor would like to apologise for not being able to speak with you but under the circumatances-"

"I understand. Nurse,"he looked at her bade and and didn't even smirk,"Dolly, I nee to know if its possible to possible to move the patient. There's a transport coming to pick him up shortly,but of he can't b moved then I need to know now."

"I really wouldn't recommend he be moved unless he's a doctors okay and as I've said,we're really not able to spare any at the moment." she explained,but something told her that this guy would probably find away around that."If he is moved you'll need to be careful. And You'll still need the doctor to sign off on it before he can be moved."

Mulder nodded."Thank you. Do you know that the blood work said or hasn't the preliminary test come back yet?"

She shrugged"The labs working on a backlog"

"Of course." this wasn't directed as an insult,but more like it was berating his own bad luck."I'll let you get back to work."

Before she left she checked the checked the patients vitals and the IV and was surprised to see he was recovering quite a lot faster than normal.

"Byers,go get the van and wait at the supply entrance. I'm going to see what doctor I can get to sign off on letting us take Langly."

"Mulder,His heart stopped less than half n hour ago a in case you haven't noticed the roads aren't exactly clear of traffic."Byers snapped. 

"I know,but we have to get out of Washington fast. If this is going to go how I think it will then in forty eight hours ware all going to be screwed."

Frohike looked at John and bit his lip. John looked at him and then at Mulder.

"You had better be right about his Mulder." Byers said,a firmness to his voice that Mulder more Frohike heard before. He looked over at Langly once more and then left.

Then it hit Mulder. He didn't really believe it was as bad as they thought it was. Or didn't want to believe it. 

"Don't take it to hard. Its been a stressful day.." Frohike said."Just go and find that doctor."

* * * * *

Scully had never been happier to hear Mulder's voice. But it had evaporated quickly when She'd heard what he'd had to say. Langly was in the hospital,Skinner was sick with he same thing and Alex Krycek was back on the scene telling them hat the end had come.

She had hung up feeling her body sag and just wanting to lie down and cry.

On the street she stood on nearly eighty people lay waiting for help,lying on the pavement. Already their temperatures were slowly climbing. Once they were 17 above the norm the thing inside of them would begin breaking them down to feed its impossibly fast growth. She returned to the paramedic and the soldier,who were now trying to get in contact with anyone that could send help.

"People know what's happening. Help will come soon." she said,"Right now I suggest you find whoever you came here with and get home."

"Your not suggesting we leave these people?" Vickers said,his voice accusing.

"We can't help hem." she snapped. Vickers went to say something else but she held up her hand."These people have no hope of recovery.They are unresponsive and have no awareness of what is happening to them."

Tromson took a step back as Scully advanced sightly,voice rising.

"The only thing can do for these people is end it,But I doubt that would stop whatever is growing inside them. So kindly stop pointing out that we are utterly helpless and just listen to the person who knows what their talking about!"

She practically screamed the last part ad felt tear prick her eyes. 

"Dana,its time to go." a soft voice said behind her. It was here mother."I'm sure they understand Now we have to go."

Scully wiped her eyes and nodded,turning away but just hearing Vickers mutter,"make your excuses if you want you cowa-"

He never finished the sentence as she whirled and punched him so hard in the face his nose broke. Then she turned and walked away,her mother in shock at what she'd just done. Each street they walked though to get to the car had dead bees and their victims in it. Most had been moved to the side walk so that cars could get out. Margaret followed Scully to the car and once they were in finally asked what was going on.

Scully looked at the road ahead as she puled out. For a moment she considered lying. 

"The world is ending mom."


	3. TWO

Byers was half way between feeling guilty and still wanting to punch Mulder in the face. But it was difficult to have doubts about his stories when the proof was in front of him. He believed the evidence Mulder had given them over the years. But a part of him just couldn't believe in aliens. But then again it could be the terribleness of the truth that made him disinclined to truly believe in the past

And yet it was happening before his eyes.

It took twenty minutes to get the car to the supply doors and then he had to wait for Mulder and Frohike. And Langly.

Jesus his own heart had stopped when Langly's had. They were going to move from the best place for him to Mulder's couch as he wanted a good answer as to why. Only they had to wait for now. He moved into the back of he van and started making room for Langly to lie down back there. He spent another fifteen minutes moving and packing things away until someone knocked on the side of the van. Two knocks,then four,then three.

He opened it and Frohike stood out side.

"Where's Mulder?"

"Ditching he doctors. The Military just showed up to 'help'."

"And Langly?"

"I need your help to get him in the van."

Byers followed and he found Langly on a gurney waiting. He looked a little less unhealthy but still sick. Frohike unhooked his IV and motioned to Byers. He slipped his arms under Langly's shoulders and knees and carried him bridal style to the van,getting with him and realizing that he wasn't going to lie him down without risking him rolling into stuff.

"I'll stay back here with him,you drive."he said and settled them both,carefully holding the IV bag. Frohike got into the van and started the engine. 

Mulder climbed in and told him to take the back entrance. "We go two miles and then we come to a dirt track that will lead to a back road."

"And then back to your place?"

"Yes. I've asked Scully to meet us there. She can keep an eye on Langly whilst we head back to yours"

"Wouldn't it be quicker going to ours first?"

Mulder thought for a minute."Your right. But we're gonna need more than this van. You know the number for any truck rental places?"

"One better. Hey Byers,can you reach the computer?"

"Yeah.Oh,you mean old Mac's place?" Byers booted up be computer and hoped the limited wireless signal would work."I'll ask him to get the RV set up."

"Rv?"Mulder looked between them.

"It was our plan in case we had to bug out. RV from the seventies. One bed and enough room any luggage room to carry all we've got and the perfect driving set up."

"That might be harder with one of us down." Byers said and tried not to move Langly to much.

"Let me guess," Mulder said,"One asleep,on online and one driving?"

"Two and a half hours on each,no more than five hours on for every ten off." Frohike said. H loomed in the side mirror and caught site of a dozen military vehicles heading towards the hospital.

"Mulder. Tell us what those bees were carrying."

The agent looked out the window and then turned so he could see them both.

"When Scully was taken it was to b place in a kind of chryo genic suspension. Cold temperatures impedes this thing,which is why we have to head as far north as possible."

"This doesn't sound like small pocks."

"Its not. Once inside the body it finds itself a place inside the body and start breaking it down to feed was growing inside. It turns the human body into an incubator." He looked over at Langly. "I've been told that certain people have now been inoculated,but only a few beside those involved in the project. Looks as though someone decided you three make the cut."

"But why has it made us so sick. Why did it nearly kill Langly?" Byers sounded angry. He had every right to be.

"I don't know.Maybe this is ls some kind of bootleg copy. All I know is that by tomorrow what's happening to the victims will become clear and then-"

He just stopped and took several deep breaths. Then he lost it and slammed his fist into the passenger side dash board hard enough to split his knuckles.. 

Frohike pulled over and grabbed Mulder's wrist."Buddy,don't wreck the ride. Calm down."

"I can't calm down.You don't,you don't know what the hell is going on."

"Then tell us Fox.What is it?"

"When we came back I didn't tell you everything about what happened. Yes,Scully was Infected with the same thing as these people. Yes its to do with the Consortium d people who took my sister and Yes,its all to do with an alien freaking virus!"slumping in his seat,and held his head in his hands. 

Byers and stopped typing and was watching him. Frohike had let go of his wrist.

"We're incubators. We are going to birth the monsters that will take over this planet."he looked up and smiled at hem both,"These people will turn into giant jello moulds and then 'pop', the new owners spring loose."

They sat for a moment and several police cars went by. Byers wanted to ask something,but Langly groaned and went he looked down the blondes eyes were open and he looked incredibly groggy.

"By...ers?"

"Langly? Guys,he's awake!"

Frohike turned around and smiled widely."Thank god."

"Why we,why we van?"

Byers felt his heart wrench as his friend tried to speak."We're heading home. You just rest."

"Cold."he mumble and pouted. 

"Mulder,there's a couple of space blankets under he seat.

"Since went do we have space blankets?"

"Since I surfed the web drunk an thought they were a good idea because astronauts use them. They were two dollars a dozen."Frohike explained. "Now just put one around him."

Mulder handed one over and the sound of it filled the room. 

"Crinkly."

"Yeah Langly. Its crinkly." Byers found himself choked up and the engine suddenly started up. As they moved off he started searching for Old macs contact details again and Langly fell back into sleep.

They could ask more later. Mulder looked way to uptight.

* * * * *  
It was chaos at the office. Half the staff were put on the streets,a quarter had gone home to families and there were twenty eight confirmed infected. Skinner had come into he office to get some solid data. Instead he got nothing but confusion a feat.

"Does anyone know whose organizing our people.""

"Last I knew it was Director Davis. And he's planning on leaving so I'd find him If I were you." was all he got from a passing security guard.

Davis was up in the second floor conference room trying to deploy too few agents to the many disaster zones. He looked and saw Skinner,and looked relieved. 

"Thank god. Skinner I need someone on the phones tying to get though to,well any one who can help. So far we haven't heard a word from the military,the police force is stretched to thin."

"Wt about the bees? Had anyone seen any more swarms?"

"He last one was seen half an hour ago, since then nothing."he answered."You want e phone line in here or the one in the office next door?"

"I'll man the one in here." Skinner went to there phone and found a list of private lines and saw that most of these for so far over Skinners head that only about six people in the country knew about them.

The door opened and a young man came in with a new jug of water. He looked like Skinner felt.. Dizzy,scared and exhausted.

And when Skinner saw the water. At first he thought the glass was just dirty,but he saw the dirt-

"Don't drink that water. Pit it down and step away from it!"Skinner shouted. The guy did so quickly an Davis looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't touch that water. You,where did you get that?"

"Its,its from the tap."

Skinner wanted to throw up."Mains supply?"

"Yeah."

"Director Davis,we need to switch to bottled water immediately. The water is contaminated."

"Skinner,you were off sick weren't you? Maybe you shouldn't be in work right now."

"Sir look at the water jug."

Davis rolled his eyes but did and then lost his disbelief."Tell everyone we are switching to the emergency water supply. Have the maintenance crew shut off he mains water now We switch immediately."

The tired agent nodded and raced off only to be passed in the hallway by a frantic looking women with blonde hair.

"Director Davis,the building is under attack. Agents have started falling unconscious."

Skinner went to her."Where. Do you know what room it started in?"

"The first people were found in the bathrooms." she said. Her name tag read Alice."They've all got the same symptoms as those attacked by bees but-"

"They haven't been stung." he moved aside and let her pass by him. She relayed the information to Davis then was ordered to take Skinner's place on the phone.

"Walter. We talk,now." he said and walked past Skinner into the hall,and he obediently followed.

"You are going to tell me what you know right now." he snapped.

"I honestly don't know what to say sir. But Mulder-"

Davis's face became hard."What about Agent Mulder?"

"I think he'd call it colonization."

* * * * *

Alex Krycek drove though he devastation and was forced to go the rest of he way on foot when he could go no further.The street were filled with the fleeing get trying to get away from the horror that lay behind.

He past the infected to. Some already looked like they were sweating though their cloths. Sweat. Jesus these people were practically melting and everyone present probably thought it was sweat.

He also saw several people drop for no real reason. But one look at their now black eyes and he knew that they had been infected by the original,Living black oil. Just like the stuff carried by the bees it would anchor itself the somewhere in the body and start to grow.

Alex wondered what had happened to the small pox carrying bees,if they were out there or if they were dead,to make way or these far deadlier ones. Maybe they were just the practice bees,to see if they could carry the virus. Fast acting small pox could tell the Colonists if the thing had worked. And it had. Alex watched as people panicked and tried to run. But for some the black oil had already taken effect. 

It oozed from taps or from planted containers to make its own way across the city. Not the best method,but a great way to spread panic if you didn't know where infection was coming from. As he got closer to the FBI building he pulled out a fake badge and bypassed the security, but none of it was looking. They were to busy looking or those who could be carrying something,not a well dressed agent with the proper authorization.

He walked straight in and tried to find where Skinner was. He grinned to himself when he spotted the director on he second floor security cam being led to an exit by a security guard.

He took the most obvious route and went cut them off half way. 

Making himself as panicked as possible he went up to the guard and said,"There's someone messing with the air vents, he had a canister in his hand,go and get backup quickly and quietly." he ordered and he guard,hesitating only moment,ran off after handing Skinner over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here."

"Saving your ass,now move it before that idiot comes back."

"Why shouldn't I hand you over to the FBI right now?"

"Because Davis has already sent word your not in your right mind and to ignore anything you say."" Alex bluffed. He had guessed that Skinner told him at little Mulder had told him. So it was a simple leap to think the Director hadn't believed him.

"I'm getting my self home and then out of town.""

"I already have everything you need in my car. Its two blocks away we can walk."

""Grabbing Krycek he slammed him to the wall."I'm going no where with you."

"What if Mulder tells you to."

"Mulder knows I won't follow you without gun an back up."

"Don't make me used it Skinner."

Use what?"

Alex moved fast and injected Skinner with nifty little drug that would make him compliant long enough to get him to the car. If he didn't pass out first.

When he didn't Alex grinned,"Lets get moving."

It was just as easy getting out as it was getting in,but the streets seemed heavier on foot traffic now and all heading in the wrong direction. Once they were at the car he shoved Skinner into the passenger seat he grabbed Skinner's cell phone and called Mulder's cell. 

He got nothing on the first try and he saw that Skinner was staring to sap out of he drug induced haze. It was a shame it didn't last longer.

"Son of a bitch." he mumbled as he came back to himself. He looked about and nearly lunged for Alex until he realize they were going pretty fast along the road. "Where,where are you taking me."

"To Mulder's place. We'll meet him there. If he's listened to me."

"You've spoken to Mulder?" 

"Yes you will too if he'll answer his cell,here. Keep calling till he answers."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we head to his and wait till tonight. If he isn't there by night fall we leave."

"To go where exactly?"

"Personally I'm heading north. This thing doesn't much like the cold. It takes longer to work the colder it is."

"I told Davis about the small pox and the black oil but he said I'd been spending to much time with Mulder. Said I was delusional and should go home until I was well. Jesus he told me to go home and sleep when this is happening."

"Quit complaining and call Mulder." Alex said and took a left turn. If he traffic didn't get to bad they could be at Mulder's pretty damn fast.

* * * * *

Scully took her mom home before turning back to the city to go home. Already the roads heading out were choking up but the way in was pretty much empty save for official vehicles. As she drove she tried not to see the people collapsed on the side of the road. .Tried not to worry that more bees would show up an start to swarm the cars heading out of town. Jesus these people were sitting ducks.

As she drove she needed to know more,so switched on the radio.

"Okay people,we're taking calls from your live on air and would ask that you keep the swearing to a minimum." A female presenter said and Scully recognized her a the morning weather woman. She didn't want to know why the normal guy wasn't on."Okay,we have a Susan from Almond Crescent,"

"Hello. I just wanted to say all the roads going east are completely blocked. The bees came though there. Everyone is,everyone who was driving down there has gone into comas or something."

"Thanks or the update Susan. I'm going to line two and William."

"Hi. Ur,does anyone know anything about these water rumours. There saying whatever this thing is in the tap water. If any knows could they call in and tell the rest of us?"

Shit. Scully hadn't thought about the water supply. Could it be used to spread this thing further. If it could then anything from a tap could be dangerous. 

She turned off the radio and sped up. She didn't care about getting a ticket,she just wanted to get home.She just wanted to get home.

* * * * *

Getting Langly out of the van was easier than expected,and on the back in the office they put him to bed and Frohike decide to keep an eye on him whilst the other two began packing,but not before Mulder left a few messages.

Then it was all about the packing,and Mulder could think of only one thing to call it. 

"Efficient system you got here. How long have you guys been ready?"

"Since we first moved in. Langly is more paranoid about having to bug out that a cockroach."Byers said. H stopped and took deep breath."Mulder,how bad is this likely to get."

"I never told you guys about the gestation of these things because pretty much every who knows ends up dead. I didn't want to risk it so I kept to the story about the small pox."Mulder hefted a box of MRE and ready the label.The box contained 75 packets of vegetarian curry and rice. Each box had 75 packs,each a different flavour. And in had written labels on each it said,'open only after all fresh and canned goods are gone'.

"Gestation?" Byers didn't like he sound of that.

"The human body pretty much becomes n incubator Byers. And unless we sudden get a cold front that freezes this town we are going to see the first births in 72 hours."

"Sudden freezing?" Byers followed with the boxes holding water purifying tablets. "Can freezing stop them?"

"Yes,but only total sub zero temperatures do the trick.Otherwise it just slows them down." The Rv's under carriage storage was open and the pushed the food to the back,but the purifying tablets were taken on board.

"And why did the rat tell you to come to us?"

"Because he gave me radio frequency details an said you had the equipment to use them."

"Not till the computers are set up. And we'll need Frohike and Langly or that." 

Heading back in Mulder stopped by he radio to switch it on. As the news instantly filled he said,"We pack everything else first. Then I'll watch Langly an let you two set up in the Rv."

"Sounds like a plan."

As they worked they caught snippets of the news,stories of oily water and more swarms hitting the mid west. Confirmation that Africa and India were now no fly and no go zones was given out and people were being urged to remain calm and them to remain in doors. If you spot a swarm lock yourself inside and wait it out. Check all water for 'oil' contamination and if you home is effected switch to bottled water and immediately shut the doors on the room. No explanation as to why, just shut the door and hope for the best.

As they worked, Frohike kept an eye on Langly. Colour had come back to his face and he was breathing easily. He slept hard and after a few minutes Frohike thought it would be best to get him out of the hospital gown and into something a little warmer and more suitable for someone whose planning to be moved around a lot that day. He searched though Langly's things until he found a clean shirt and boxers. He'd get him into them soon. He then spent the next half an hour in and out of consciousness. He asked why they weren't at the printing press(They had to sort out a new contract) and why his brain felt fuzzy. He eventually managed a whole sentence without missing a single word.

"What happened? I feel like crap."

"Your not well. Just lie back and rest for a little while."

He did, and Langly was quiet until Mulder knocked on the door to tell him they could set the computers up in the RV. The blonde smiled at Mulder and said hi before drifting of and snowing softly. He left the agent with his friend and as he began unplugging their systems and readying the modems for moving he heard the announcer say,

"The President was on route to an undisclosed location when his convoy was hit by this unknown virus. It it unclear a to how they became infected, but he is being moved by the air force for treatment, and the Vice President has been sworn in."

"Jesus Christ Frohike. They'll declare martial law. It'll be impossible to get out of town if we don't move our asses quick."

"We get everything on board and set up as we go. We can't hang around if we want to-"

The power suddenly went out, and after a minute the emergency generator kicked in. From the bedrooms Mulder called, "What's happening."

* * * * *

Alex swore in Russian as he heard the message Mulder Left him. The whole point of coming here first was so that he could make sure that the Lone Gunmen were actually the long gunmen. As he and Skinner broke into Mulder's apartment the lights went out and they were left in darkness until they opened the windows.

Skinner looked about the room and saw a brief case on the computer desk with a post it note attached. Alex noticed that all of Mulder's fish were dead.

"Should we respect his privacy or just go ahead and open it?" Alex asked and motioned to the suitcase.

"We cut a hole in the side to make sure it isn't rigged. Then we open it"

After searching Mulder's apartment for a Stanley knife and set about very carefully creating two holes in the brief case, one to see in to and one to shine light into it. One they ascertained that the brief case was not rigged to explode the moment they opened it or spray them with acid or poison them or... well it could have held any kind of threat.

But opening it revealed noting but several maps and envelopes, and a computer disk with a message reading 'remember your sister's bear'. The letters that came with it were in complete code. Probably something only Mulder would know to break. The map showed military depots and supply deppos. Places to avoid and those that would be safe. Who ever had sent it was dangerous. 

"Looks like we'll have to wait for Mulder to get back.And you have time to answer a few questions." Skinner said and turned to the turn coat. "Like how you knew this was happening?"

"I got the call last week. It told me I was being wired the money I need and that I was to ensure that everyone on the list received the vaccine and make sure no one had been replaced by shape shifters" Alex explained."I was promised the vaccine and got it within an hour of the call. Was pretty bad for a few days, like a bad case of-"

"Food poisoning." Skinner finished,"So I've been vaccinated? Why did I feel so bad?"

"The vaccine used on Scully was the most advanced version. That was destroyed and the only option left was to use one specially tailored to each person, but that has...side effects. I think you know what those are."

He did. Skinner sat down on the couch and then looked towards the windows."This is really the end isn't it?"

"For this way of life."


	4. CHAPTER THREE

The roads had become completely impassable,and Scully was forced to abandon her car two streets away in order to get home. As she did she past four people lying lined up neatly outside a store and the alley beside it was completely blocked off, a hastily spray painted sign saying do not enter. 

Considering the eyes of the victims she could only guess that they had encountered the black oil. She could tell who had been stung and who hadn't so easily. She could also see how quickly these these people were succumbing. Skin was already becoming transparent and soon these changes would be obvious to everyone. Scully only hoped that she wouldn't be here to see that. 

Once at her apartment she opened all her curtains for light and began packing everything she might need. The power was out and she had no idea how long it had been. Her gun box and documents. Prescription medication came next and then clothing. She wondered about her laptop and decided to bring it. She also packed her photo album. She pulled photos from frames and slid them between the albums pages. She also decided that maybe her small toolbox would be a good idea as well as three of the knives from her kitchen, all carefully wrapped and secreted in her bags. They were easily accessible and more importantly,easily hidden. 

She was deciding weather or not should take both pair of sneakers or just one pair and her hiking boots when the lights came back on and she immediately went to check her messages. She got another from Mulder telling her he was going with the gunmen to grab some supplies before they picked her up. Her brother left a message telling her to contact him as soon as possible. The last one was from a telemarketer.

There were some things even the apocalypse couldn't stop.

She knew she shouldn't, but she switched on her television and tried to glean some useful information. There was none. The only channel she could get was repeating the Emergency Protocols and asking people to remain calm as the authorities tried to restore order. Scully almost laughed, but this was cut short when something blew out the window. Glass covered her living room as she dived to the floor and stayed hidden from the window. Several more shots sounded outside and she heard a car speeding away, swiftly followed by a siren and the sound of screaming.

She spent another ten minutes hiding as she waited for the shooters to be gone.

Once they were she shut her curtains she moved everything she might need to the door and began to plan how she would get to Mulder's apartment.

* * * * *

Langly was starting to regain some sense. He knew where he was, vaguely what had happened and that he felt sick as a dog. He was also trying to figure out why Mulder was trying to suffocate him with his own shirt.

"Knock it off."

"If you'd stop wiggling I could get you dressed without you getting your head stuck in the arm." Mulder said, his voice soft as he managing to get an arm though the right hole. Langly looked about the room and then asked for his glasses. He tried to push Mulder off but the moment he lost the support of those extra hands he found he couldn't remain upright.

"Wow there. You gotta avoid heavy lifting for a little while."Mulder said."Now Let me help you okay. I figured you'd want something a little more covering than a hospital gown."

"Hospital gown? You took me to the hospital?" Langly's voice was panicked now. Mulder shushed him and got his other hand into the shirt and it was pulled down over his skinny chest. He had nothing but a loose gown covering his lap and he felt his face flush at the nudity.

"I'll explain soon. But you've got to rest right now. Just let me get you into a few more cloths and then you can tell me what to pack.We're gonna be taking a little trip."

"Trip?"

Seemingly happy with that answer Langly only got a little iffy when it came to putting on pants, which was easier said than done when his legs refused to do as they were told and he was panting, exhausted and very embarrassed by the time he was decently clothed. When it was done Langly, red faced and confused, looked up at Mulder and asked,

"Can you ask Melvin something?"

The use of Frohike's first name startled Mulder. "Sure."

"Can you tell him to call the number in my drawer, taped to the back? All he has to do is tell the guy to Al that the Cuckoo has flown." Langly said."I just hope he remembers."

"Who remembers?" Mulder asked.

Langly suddenly looked very drowsy."Can't say..."he said and fell asleep.

He at staring at the blond for a moment before deciding that it was safe to leave him for a moment. He wandered off to find Frohike and found him in the main room disconnecting the main computer system. 

"Hey, Langly wanted me to ask you something."

"Can it wait?" 

"He said he wanted you to call someone called Al and that you'd find-"

Frohike came to his feet pretty damn fast and looked over at Mulder in disbelief. "He said to call Al?"

"Yes." 

Frohike point to a computer."Cut the wire at the top near the terminal and shoved the screw driver in as far as you can. We wan to make sure no one can use these after we're gone. Give us another hour and we can move."

Mulder took the tools and watched Frohike's retreating back for a moment before sliding under the the desk and doing as instructed. A few minutes later he heard foot steps return and went to ask his friend what was up when he was yanked out from under the console and found a gun in his face and an unknown face above him But Mulder didn't care about the face. He was more interested in the gun in his face. The gun that had no safety on and a finger that was pulling-

CLANG!!!!!!

The sound of metal on skull reverberated through the room and bought Frohike running as the man fell side ways showing a terrified looking Byers holding a drill case. He looked at the smeared blood on the case and then quickly dropped it. 

They stood in silence for a moment when Mulder shook himself out of his shock. He tuned and gripped the side to the man so he could see his face. He had no clue who this was, so when he stood he searched the body so he could try and find some identification. There was none. He also checked that the guy was still alive. There was a pulse, but it was weak and threaded and the dent in his head was deep enough to see. This guy wasn't going to last long without medical help, but it was doubtful he would get it even if they called an ambulance.

"For the rest of the computers, we'll have to make do with what we have. We have less than an hour before the curfew goes into effect. If we want to get out of town we have to go now." Byers said, voice shaky as he looked at the man' head. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

"Yeah, Yeah we can do that. Mulder, finish the computers then get Langly ready to go. I have one phone call to make."

"The phones are still working?"

"I'm as surprised as you."

Something outside exploded and The ground shook as the stared up at the front door.

* * * * *

Skinner wanted to sleep, but that was a bad idea considering his present company. He wasn't going to leave Alex Krycek unsupervised. God only knew what he might do.

Sadly hiss body decided to ignore his brain and chose sleep over self preservation. He awoke to Alex tapping his shoulder and bolder a gun,indicating to the door that was starting to open. Motioning with his head to a bag Skinner found inside a gun that he lifted out and put himself behind the wall to the kitchen, waiting to see who it was that made an appearance.

The door unlocked, and slowly swung inward. The muzzle of gun poked through and was followed by an arm. The hand was distinctively feminine, Skinner called out,"Halt! We are armed Federal agents and are-"

"Skinner?"

Both men relaxed as the red head came into the room, looking tired and nervous. There was a backpack slung over her shoulders and she was wearing jeans, a thick, women's flannel jacket. "Thank god." she said and leaned heavily against the wall."I was afraid this place was going to be..."

She stopped talking when she noticed Krycek standing in Mulder's apartment.

"What the hell is he doing here."

"He is trying too get Mulder's sorry backside out of trouble. And right now we are just waiting for the idiot to show up." Alex explained and carefully put his gun away so that Scully would be less inclined to shoot him. Though he honestly wasn't sure she still wouldn't shoot him.

Scully looked over at Skinner a raised an eyebrow, her confusion still evident.

"Kitchen, now."She said and swiftly dragged another bag into the room.The illusion of privacy was better than nothing."Why is he here?"

"Because he pretty much kidnapped me today. Mulder says to keep him close, but right now I'd prefer to chuck him straight out the window. I don't care if he could give us answers. I don't think he wants anything other than to survive, and he think that Mulder can help him do that."

"We wait. If he knows something we wait for him to tell us then we dump his ass." Scully said. She had no patience or sympathy for the bastard in the other room. After all he had done, all he had put them though. "Though he won't make it at all easy."

"Please, he's got more plans. I don't even think he'd go done if we shot him in the head. The guys got more lives that a herd of Cats." Skinner looked Scully up and down before asking."How bad was it out there."

"I was caught in one of the first attacks."She answered."It was terrible. The number of people that went down....there's no way to describe it."

"I'm glad you made it. Bur how did you get here. The traffic has been-"

"I managed to hitch a ride on the back of a pick up. Had to threaten to commandeer the vehicle before the driver agreed to but I managed."

"And the streets now?"

"There clear for half a mile around us, but beyond that its nearly at a stand still."

In the living room Alex was checking his watch and hoping that Mulder arrived soon. If he was right then they wouldn't have to worry about the curfew. But until the idiot got there he had no idea what they would do next.

He went to the window and looked out,watching as the locals began to leave. Others looked like they were going to settle in for the long run. They wouldn't last a week in the city. Then again,who knew how long they'd last anywhere else.

Night was coming,and he wasn't looking forward to it. Already it was getting nasty out there. It didn't take a genius to see...

What the hell was that thing coming down the street? And please,please don't let that be Mulder in the front seat.

Oh but it was. Sitting in the ugliest RV was Agent Fox Mulder,and he was out the door of it before it stopped.

"Mulder's here. He's coming up."h called unto the kitchen.The two came out of the kitchen with a lot of noise and Skinner elected to wait in the hallway. After what seemed like an hour long wait he grinned and Mulder came in. Scully went straight to him and wrapped her arms about him.

She stood like that a moment before she pulled away. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." 

"We need to go. Get your things and get in the RV. I just need to grab a few things and then we can go.Skinner can help. Alex stays here whilst I have a word with him."

"But-"

"And could you look at Langly. Considering he died this morning I think he may need to be checked over."

After several minutes explanation and a warning glance from Skinner Alex was alone with Mulder, who was looking pissed.

"Tell me everything."

"Cancer man's dead, along with nearly all of his colleagues. They were wiped out by the bounty hunters. They destroyed almost every facility they could find. Maybe a handful of clones have escaped the massacres. The only thing we know for sure is that they'll be here in six months."

"Who'll be here." 

"The Colonists. Beyond that I know about as much as you."

"I-"

"Don't believe me if you want. Just grab your gear and we get out now. Once we've made contact with whoever's on the radio we can try and make up some kind of a plan, but until then we're pretty much in the dark." Alex turned away from him and went to the table."This was here when we arrived. We can't read any of it, But I've got a feeling that you can."

"When did this arrive."

"I have no idea."

Mulder looked at the open suit case and the coded letters. He frowned at the the obvious clue to the password to the disk, and he closed it."Can You head down on your own or do I need to chaperon you."

"I can make my way to an RV. Just make this fast. I want to be out of the city before the-"

A loud bang reverberated, an explosion, tat shook the building and made both man duck.

"Go, I'll be down soon."

* * * * *

Three streets away a car exploded, having be flipped onto its roof after colliding with the same pick up that had given Scully a lift. The driver lay dead four blocks over after being car jacked and left in the street. He was dragged aside to await... whoever would collect the bodies. 

So far only a handful of people were even trying to bring order to the chaos, the rest were either running or already infected. The lucky ones were already dead.

Fox Mulder took less than fifteen minutes to grab what little he needed and stuff it in a duffel, and he emptied his cupboard into a box before he raced down the stairs to the waiting RV. As they left the city he didn't see the man in the grey pull over start his bike and follow.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

The streets were packed,just as Scully said they would be. As curfew approached they found very few police on the street. Or at least very few that were still alive. Frohike was having to backtrack every few streets just to make some headway. Eventually they managed to hit the city limits two hours after curfew,only having to hide and cut the engine twice in that time. Finally they stopped to switch drivers and Frohike went back to go and see how Byers was doing hooking up all their equipment.

"I've got radio done,we just have to switch it on. It'll be another hour before the computers are ready." he explained. He looked towards the back of the RV and asked,"Should we ask Scully if Langly needs anything."

"Already did. He's still out cold."

"Should he be sleeping so much?"

"Scully said she can't tell us more until she can do some tests,and he could be well again by the time we get them done."

Byers nodded and sighed,"You can go tell Mulder about the radio. Apparently he's got to make contact with someone."

"Yeah,on the authority of the spy over there. He could be leading us into a trap."

"Or he could be saving your lives?"Krycek said and made both of them jump."I can here you."

"Yeah,well good."Frohike said,"Doesn't hurt for you to know don't freaking trust you."

"Good to know. Now can you switch that thing on."

* * * * *

Skinner sat at the end of the bed watching out the back window,and trying not to look at the blonde on te bed. He was paler than normal and had deep bruising under his eyes. He certainly looked like death warmed up.

"So what are his chances?"

"Pretty good for someone who died this morning." Scully answered from her seat at the tiny little desk.

"I can hear you guys." Langly said and opened his eyes,"I'm not dead yet you know.

Scully smiled at him and went to Langly. "Nice to see your not. Think your up to giving a little blood?"

Langly pulled a face. "Why couldn't you have done it whilst I was asleep?"

"Because I want to make sure it doesn't cause any ill effects. You can't tell me if it makes you feel faint or dizzy or sick if asleep."

Huffing he nodded and held out his arm,"Do what you gotta doc."

Scully nodded and grabbed the box Frohike had given. It contained everything she needed to perform a blood test. When Langly saw the needle he covered his eyes with his free hand and lifted his arm a little. It stayed up for a few seconds before shaking with effort and dropping.

"Crap." Langly said,"Why's it so damn hard to move."

"The illness is an effect of the inoculation. Your feeling them harder than the rest of us,well my only guess is that your immune system is stronger. The virus had to multiply to point that was early fatal to you in order to work." Scully wrapped the tourniquet around his arm."And this is just a guess. That may not be the reason."

"But its the only one you've got."

"Afraid so."she pushed the needle in and he winced. "Are you feeling-"

"Apart from the needle in my arm I'm not feeling anything." he stop and wrinkled his brow."I can't feel my left foot."

Scully looked alarmed."If your circulation has been-"

"My circulations fine,I think Skin man's sitting on my foot."

Skinner got up and looked sheepish,"Sorry. Really I didn't know." Lifting the sheet he saw he had indeed been sitting on Langly's foot.

"Thanks man Now I'm gonna get pins and needles." glowering at Skinner he contemplated trying to rub the feeling back into his foot but honestly didn't have the energy. "Watch where your parking you ass." 

Skinner was about to apologise again when Byers stuck his head though the door. He was about to speak until he saw that Langly was awake.

"Oh thank god. We were worried."

"I wasn't. I was enjoying the quiet!" Frohike called from the other end of the RV. The relief in his voice was almost solid,ruining the effect of the joke. 

"Well,it takes more than death to keep me down. " Langly said,and gave a smirk."You better not have ruined my machine.The two of you can't get mine set up right."

"If you set up like a normal person you wouldn't have to complain so much." Byers said and looked to Scully,We figured you'd want to here from our mystery number. Mulder's about to make contact."

Skinner followed him though whilst Byers kept the door open so Scully and Langly to hear as well.

The frequency was a pretty busy one,but according to the instructions had to switch between two frequencies rapidly and repeat the same phase until they got an answer.

"This is Mikey searching for Big Rig Freida,are you out there girl?" he asked. Hen he swapped frequencies and tried again. And again. Everyone held their breaths as they waited. after ten minutes of repetition and frequency hopping a women with heavy southern accent spoke.

"Hey Mikey,good to hear your alive. This is Big Rig Freida. Hows Sam doing?"

Muder felt has heart wrench at the name but continued."She's been better. She left her bear Lemon at home,but we'll just have to make do without it."

"Sorry to hear it. I'll be travelling on the 24A fr the next twelve miles head south. Think you'll get there?"

"Yeah. I can get there. See you soon. Over."

Switching off the radio he leaned back and said,"I kn the pass word for the dicription on that disk."

"I'll run it. Frohike can get some sleep. An don't argue,you look like death warmed over."

"Fine. I'll pull out the breakfast bed." he mumbled,glad of the rest. The day had been far to long and far to stressful. He just needed a couple of hours. Or months.

Back in the bedroom,Scully turned to Langly and asked. I know its unlikely, but do you remember what happened before you past out?"

"I vaguely remember eating left over pizza when everything goes black. Then waking up to Mulder trying to suffocate me with my t-shirt."

Her eyebrows raised and Langly snorted,"He was trying to help me get dressed.Something I wish I could forget."

"Do you remember an odd tastes in your mouth or if you were hearing buzzing or whistle like sound.?"

"I spent my youth at rock concerts. You'll have to be clearer about buzzing and whistles."

Of course. Scully had heard tales of the company and the music Langly had listened to. She didn't believe half of them,but certain parts she could believe were true.

"I'm gonna head up the front. Do you need anything?"

"Food would be good. I don't think I've eaten since last night."

"I'll see what I can do." 

Leaving him she went past Byers who took her place and started explaining what had happened. She past Skinner And went to Milder who was searching though the briefcase. 

"How is he?" he asked without looking up. 

"Remarkably well. What ever he had hit hard and fast. He'll need time to recover,but he'll be fine."

"We'll be at your mom's place in a little while. It'll be a tight squeeze but we'll manage." now he looked up."How are you holding up?"

"It hasn't sunk in. I don't think it will for a while." she admitted."It happened so quickly. ." 

"I think that's what was planned. Take everyone off guard and let the unnatural happen."

"We can't rely on the water supply,not until we've checked its not contaminated." Scully looked out the window at the street lamps. They were in a partially urban area. Not quite city,but not yet in the suburbs.

"How many do you think are out there now? Growing and waiting to hatch?" Mulder asked.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to think about it."

They went silent as the RV made its slow progress. The lights flickered every now an ten as the power companies tried to stay on,but it was a losing battle. Over half the country was in darkness, whilst the other half was was failing fast. Quiet streets were travelled slowly to avoid drawing any kind of attention. When they did finaly stop,it was because Krycek had spotted something.

"Ever seen police chugging beer and wearing jeans? Because I don't think these guys are the real deal." he said and began reversing. "Really would lie someone with a gun up here."

"Then ask nicely and maybe Skinner will help."Mulder said,and the man in question was already heading to the front of the RV. He looked a little green about the gils.

"Maybe I should go up with rat boy. You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine. And get Langly something. His stomach sounds like a grizzly."

"Right. Forgot for a minute." Scully said and went off in search of sustenance.

Krycek wasn't liking this. He ha a sixth sense for he bad blooded,and the guys pretending to be police may as well have had dirt in their veins Skinner scowled as he sat beside him. 

"What we got?"

"Possible trouble. Bunch of jerks pretending to be officials. I'm thinking thieves or maybe a couple of suburbanites trying their hands at 'protecting' themselves."

"Either way not good for us. Did they see us?"

"Yep. But I don't know if their going to try and -"

Gunfire sounded and he sped up to get away. Something dinged off the side of the car and everyone ducked down low. After a hasty and downright dangerous three point turn they were traveling back the way they'd come. 

It was another half an hour before thy found another way though,and it became much easier to travel.They could pick up a little speed as they went,which meant they made it to Scully's mother's place before midnight. 

The house was dark when Scully want to it,and before she could know the door the garage opened and her mom's car came out.

"Okay,Skinner and you take her car,we'll stay in the Rv. Stay on our asses until we reach the stop point."

"No we're not." Byers butted in."I Just checked the notice boards the hacker community use. The countries on total lock down. They've got copters out shooting at any with a moving hot engine."he explained.

 

Mulder pondered arguing to go on,but they've been traveling more than four hours and they were all exhausted. The word was ending and they needed time to recuperate,even just a little.

"Fine. We'll par the RV around back and sleep downstairs. We can keep heading north tomorrow." 

"I'll stay on board with Langly. It'll be safer than carrying him in." 

* * * * *

Margaret was confused as to why they were staying at her home. But apparently traveling at night was just bad idea at that moment. So instead she made left over stew on the stove and handed it out. She was glad to be able to use it before they left. Mulder took food out to the two men in the ugly RV and left her daughter to explain. And she explained everything. She ad always held things back,kept certain information from her to protect her. And after hearing it all. She felt sick to her stomach,and had to step outside for a moment. 

From what she'd been told the RV held a sick man and his friend. They would spend the nigh on board to save time in case of an emergency. If someone was sick,she could at least make sure they were warm. She then back into the house and grabbed the blankets she'd chosen to leave behind. Then she went to the RV and knocked politely. 

"Mrs Scully?"

"Blankets. You'll need extra if it chills tonight."she said and barged in. She found the other men in the bedroom section, one eating, the other with a laptop on his blanketed knees. He looked pale, sick and in dire need of a hair brush."Where shall I put these?"

"Ur, the desk will be fine." Byers said. She did so and looked over at Langly.

"Would you like some more. There's plenty left."

"Ur,no thanks. But it was good. Thanks." sitting up a little straighter Langly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and went to speak, but was interrupted by a god awful bang from outside.The back room of the RV lit up and the windows rattled. Shoving aside the curtains they looked out to see flames rising a few blokes away. Another explosion lit up the sky and Mulder looked to Byers an Margaret.

"Turn off all the lights and stay as quiet as possible." he said. The other two wasted no time and Mulder grabbed the binoculars from under the drivers seat and went back tote tiny bedroom to find Langly leaning heavily against the wall as he tried to get closer to the window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping. I can identify air craft Better than you can. Now give me those things."

Knowing Langly was right he hooked the cord over Langly's neck and the grabbed him around the waist and dragged him to the window. They knelt down whilst they a third explosion sounded. Langly tried lifting the binoculars but his hands shook., so Mulder got behind him and held them up for his.

"Okay,looks like your basic search and destroy helicopter. American air force. About six years old and has a -"

"Can you see who their shooting at."

"Not from here,I'd need to be higher up to see over the hou-oh."

"What,have you seen something?"

"Debris. Its a license plate. It Senator Perters.""

"Your sure."

"Positive Mulder."

"They must have been moving him to safety. It makes see they'd go after our leaders. They'd need to stop us from having leaders to re-orgonise us."

"Its flying off,heading south."Langly was shaking slightly."Jesus Christ I can't believe this is actually happening." "You and everyone else." 

"Did Frohike call Al?" Langly asked quietly.

"I think so. I'll ask. Do you mind me asking who Al is."

The blonde stared out of the window.After rubbing his face he said."My dad. Albert Langly,I arranged a code word."

"You told him."

"Nah. I arranged this years ago after an incident with a pissed of investment firm I busted. I just hope he did it."

"I thought your dad lived in the middle of Nebraska?"

"Yeah, but it will still be warm there this time of year. If he leaves he'll, he'll be heading to the safe house."Langly looked nervous.

"Safe house."

"I planned on telling the guys when we had to bug, but I haven't had a chance. I bought the place with the funds I earned back before I met the-"he froze.

"Before you went legit? Langly I know about your less than legal adventures."Mulder said,"Hell, You drove the FBI nuts when they were trying to nail you for those jobs."

Langly looked proud."Like they could have gotten close." He became serious again."I,I can show the you the way. The place ain't exactly Ritz,but its better than nothing. And its big. Big enough to house at least twenty,twenty five people."

"May have to take you up on that offer if our friends on the radio can't help us."Mulder peaked out the window."Looks like the choppers gone."

"Hope it stays that way."

* * * * * 

When morning came it was obvious leaving wasn't going to be easy. They spent two hours trying to find a clear route,and another was spent helping small group of men clear the road of bodies. By Now Langly was feeling better,or at least less tired. After little help getting to the computer computer he spent the morning the decoding Mulder's computer disks, a job not made easy by the fact he was finding it hard to keep his hands from shaking.

Frohike was trying to find a reliable news source. So far all the had was rumors and conjecture and snippets of information from Krycek when he chose to share. 

Scully spent her time trying not to think of the bodies they were passing. Krycek had said once the bodies outside were far enough along to show the developing aliens they could kill the things before they hatched. No on wanted to do that,but it might just be necessary. Especially if it meant saving one or two lives in the process. But the bodies weren't far enough along in the change. The skin was slick to the touch, but not yet transparent.

As they traveled they past the burnt out wreckage of the senators car and the roasted bodies, and just as it hit eleven the it became clear something as up. They watched as people made there way to houses and locked themselves in cars. They drove in the opposite direction to them and it became clear why.

Bees.

The massive black cloud was heading towards them at a speed they would never be able to out run. 

"Seal all the vents and windows. Plug any holes you can see to the outside." Skinner said and the rush had everyone on there feet. Well, except for Langly, who just tried not to get knocked out of his seat.

They waited. Outside the buzzing became loud and Langly slid from his seat and Frohike settled next to him. Krycek lead back in the drivers seat and shook his head. 

"I told you were immune,those things can't hurt you."

"But They'll hurt my mom you idiot. She hasn't been sick."Scully snapped. Margaret nodded and looked at the darkening windows. Just above the buzzing she, they could all hear screaming.

As the sound of buzzing became unbearable they lay low. Scully and her mother prayed ,Skinner kept a hand on his gun and was ready to aim at Krycek,who didn't appear the least bit worried.

They waited for the bees to pass.


	6. Chapter Five

Everyone but Mulder slept, as he drove. He'd been thinking about his own mother, but he knew she was dead. He hadn't told Scully, or anyone else, but Alex had told him. Had handed him a tiny note from his mother explaining why she downed an entire months worth of sleeping pills. Alex himself was asleep in the passenger seat and appeared very content. Skinner was dozing upright at the table and Langly had insisted Scully and her mother take the bed. He slept on the floor, and both Byers and Frohike were steering clear after Langly had overheard the phase 'temporary invalid' and nearly strangled Frohike. Both Scully And Maggie were out like lights. Mulder was meant to have someone keeping watch on the road but they all needed sleep. He was just taking a right to avoid a car crash when the radio suddenly came to life. It had been playing static for nearly an hour but now he could actually here voices. Turning it up a little more he listened.

"People are reporting blackout areas where the electronics have stopped working. Some of the remaining authorities have said that it was the possible deployment of EMP's. So far Central DC has been effected as have most major cities. So far there have only been reports of these black spots have only shown upon the center of cities but we need to be ready to deal with the loss of communications and our road vehicles."

"Shit."he muttered. They couldn't lose the RV. It had there supplies and their way to the-

"Well that's bad. Don't suppose we could save this bus or not?"Alex asked as he woke, rubbing his eyes and then swearing."Damn arm has come loose. Was meant to replace the harness, but I've had other things on my mind."

"Yeah,the world ending isn't exactly something you can forget about and go shopping."

Alex smirked and looked out the window. There were people on the side of the road. They were looking for fuel or some had even chosen bikes. They passed on young man on a skate board who was going at quite a speed, his large dog pulling him along as they traveled.

"Okay, that's actually impressive."Alex said as he pulled at the Harness to get it back in place. He felt that one of the straps was pretty much gone already. Once it snapped he'd have no way of keeping it on. "I'm dumping this. Might as well get used to it for a while."

"Maybe we'll stop by a clinic, find something. Or can you get by alright without one of those."

"I can get by. I can shoot and fight. Just don't ask me to button a shirt in under ten minutes."The joke fell flat, but Alex still smiled. He was about to ask if they should start waking everyone else when Langly shot upright.

"Stop the god damned bus!"he cried,clutching at his head."Oh god, its near by. I can feel it. I can feel its head in mine."he said.

Frohike rubbed his eyes and leaned up on his elbow. "What the hell's going on?"

Langly tried to stand but his legs refused to hold him"South. Its south of us."

Mulder pulled over and went to help Langly into a seat. By now Byers was awake and Skinner had jolted awake.

"Langly, calm down."he said, "Byers, get Scully."

"I'm not sick. I can feel it. It being born. Its being born right now and I can feel it. Its in here." Langly said, his eyes full of panic. He rubbed his face,"Its hungry and its breaking loose."He rubbed his neck and arms like he was trying to wipe something away."I, I feel like I'm trapped and can't move. I know its south and so damn close."

Scully came into the main section, people squished against the wall and let her pass."Whats wrong."

"I think he's lost it."Frohike said.

"I don't think so."Mulder said, and pulled at Langly's wrists."I think he's connected with those things. If we take you with us, can you lead us to it."

Langly licked his lips nodded."Bring one of the guns. Its not safe."

* * * * *

Langly was leaning against Mulder, whilst Skinner, Frohike and Alex guarding them as they moved. Every few feet Langly halted them, retching badly twice and losing all color when the thing was 'born'. He led them to a two a work shed where they spotted a pair of feet, and when they rounded the corner Langly froze. They all did.

The kid, and it was just a kid, had been ripped open from gut to neck, skin transparent. It wasn't something they wanted to see. But it was something they had to in order for Langly to find it.

"Far corner of the shred. There's a broken beam above it, I feel the sun."

Frohike looked at his friend and his gut chilled. He took the weight as Alex and Mulder went inside, Skinner staying with them. 

"You giving me the creeps punk."

"How do you think I feel." Langly shook his head and stared at the floor."This is freaky. There's something else in my head and it isn't human. Its cold and it doesn't-it doesn't feel like we do. I don't think it knows what feeling is.

"Hey,come on kid. You'll be alright. Its just a side effect . Like those allergy pills that made you all puffy." Frohike said. He pulled them out of sight of the body and tightened his grip on Langly's side.He was worried for his friend. This whole situation was messed up but this,this was something completely new. Inside a hideous screech an gunfire.

Langly doubled over and twisted,clutching at his body.

"Son of a god damned bitch!"he yelled as he felt the agony of those gunshots."What the fuck is happening to me."

Frohike lifted him bodily up as Skinner came to them."What they hell is happening."

"It s dead."Langly croaked."That thing is dead."

He was right. It had taken six bullets,but the thing was dead.It lay in the shed,bleeding black blood that began making its way towards Alex and Mulder. Mulder grabbed what looked like and turned out to be paraffin and flung it over the remains before searching for something,anything to light it. Alex already had a lighter out of his pocket and gave Mulder a rag to hold so he could light it. Once aflame it didn't take long for the whole work shed to go up. 

"We better get back to the RV before anything else shows up. Unless Langly can feel anymore." 

"I don't know. Can you Langly?"Mulder asked.

He blonde shook his head,"I can year static,but it doesn't sound like static. They don't all feel the same."

"How don't they feel the same."

"Like that one was stronger somehow. Maybe-"Langly's eyes rolled in his sockets and he pitched forward.

"Lets get him back to the bus."

* * * * *

Maggie didn't understand what was wrong with the man,bit it was certainly taking its tole on him. Once again he was unconscious and looking sick. His temperature was slightly high and he kept mumbling in his sleep. In the main segment they were talking about trying to find a hospital or clinic to try and perform texts whilst Mulder wanted to split up, half taking langly and the rest moving forward in the hopes of getting some concrete news.

But she honestly doesn't care. He cares that she'll never go home again. She cares that she won't sit in he pew at her church and praying to a god who appeared to have abandoned them. She won't go to the socials or the movies or find out who the real father of the tv star's child is in the magazines she pretends not to reads. That actress was probably already dead. What she did have was a sick man and a job to do. She wiped his brow and gently helped him to sit up when he was briefly awake needing water. Maggie listened as people moved about,the HAM radio being transferred to a new car and the promise of keeping in radio contact given.

Eventually the bearded man called Byers came in.

"I just wanted to check up on him before I left." he said."How is he?"

"He drank some water and mumbled about a headache. I'll make sure he gets some aspirin next time he wakes up. His name is Richard isn't it?"

"He prefers Langly. I don't know if he's ever been called Dick but I wouldn't call him that either."

"Okay. You stay safe out there." Maggie said. 

"We will. Look after him"

"I will. Good luck."

"We'll need it."

Byers left and Maggie listened a the door shut and they started moving again. Langly didn't stir.

* * * * *

Mulder drove as fast as he dared along the dirt track.If they kept up this pace they would hit their target within three hours. But Skinner was quite adamant that they would all be killed long before them when he crashed them into a tree. Alex wasn't worried about crashing. He was worried about the journalist in the back seat. Byers wasn't the sort to carry a weapon and he'd certainly never killed anyone.Alex was doubtful he'd ever swatted a freaking fly in his life. Said Gunman was sitting in the back seat staring out the window as they past empty cars and people walking. Alex tried the radio and all he got was static and some station playing country and western. He left it playing to fill the sound void and alleviate some of the awkwardness. No one wants to listen to silence because silence means thinking and they all wanted to avoid that. 

Mulder wanted to avoid thinking about how being right didn't feel the least but good. Alex didn't want to think of how much had been lost. Skinner didn't want to think about his ex wife or secretary or those agents at the Beuro who were probably lying in that same conference room. Byers didn't want to think about his father or mother. Or his friend on his way to hospital. They kept their minds on their mission and hopped everything else came to bother them at another time. Until Skinner realized something.

"I hate to be the voice of reason but I pretty certain that 'Mikey' won't be on the 24A any more."Skinner said.

"It wasn't a meeting place,it was a password to one of the files. MBRF24A12. it gave us a meeting point. We get their and we tune into the new radio wave length." Mulder explained.

"Langly's the better hacker. He'll be able to get more out of the disk and than me."Byers said. "The rest of the encrypted files. He'll get it done faster once he's feeling better."

"Better hope he starts feeling better soon." Alex said,and went back to watching the scenery fly by.

* * * * *

Langly didn't feel tired. In fact he felt down right rested. His head no longer hurt and though he felt a little weak,it wasn't the all encompassing weakness he'd had,but the kind you get with a particularly bad cold.He saw that Mrs Scully was asleep and left her in search of a bathroom,leaning against the wall on shaky, but supportive, legs.

Scully spotted him and looked relieved,"Your up. That's good. Now go back to bed."

"I feel better."he frowned and looked around,"Where are Mulder and Byers?"

"They've gone on to try and make contact with our friends on the radio. I am finding a hospital so I can try a figure out what's happening with you."

Langly looked at her like she was nuts."That is the stupidest thing in the world. What happens if something goes wrong. Can we even reached them on the radio. These things can get glitchy."

"Hey,my radios don't get glitchy." Frohike said. His heart rate had returned too normal at he sound of his friends voice,glad that the idiot was still healing."Now do as Scully say and get your ass back to bed."

"I have to pee. How long have they been gone."

"Used the bathroom then we'll talk."Scully said. When Langly was gone she returned her attention to the blood sample. The few chemical and litmus papers she had access too told her Langly's sugar levels were low and he had definite protein issues. She'd need the RV to stop if she was going to find out anything else. The microscope wasn't the greatest model and was primarily used for electronics, not blood screenings. What she couldn't tell from his blood was what happening in his brain. At that moment she had no idea what was going on in his mind. It was obvious that he had some kind of connection now. What wasn't clear was why. Was it a residual effect of the inoculation or was it some kind of chemical change. Would his telepathic bond only happen with the stronger, first born aliens or would he be connected to all of them. And was this connection both ways?

Could it be their most useful weapon or their greatest threat.

As they drove Frohike was trying to find the best way into the clinic. It was a small town facility designed to deal with three small towns worth of medical issues. The Portfolio of useful places Byers had created stated it would be best for their needs. Only Frohike wasn't to happy about Langly being in hospital twice in less than a week. Especially considering what had happened the last time. He was barely keeping it together. Mrs Scully, or Maggie as she was insisting she was called,was channeling her energies into caring for those around her. Dana was concentrating on figuring out what was happening to Langly.

When they had time to think they were going to break. They all were. Frohike just knew it. He just had to hope they could keep it together long enough to get somewhere safe. He only had to look at the abandoned cars and the bodies.

Oh god he wished he didn't have to see the bodies. Two days ago his biggest worry was getting the next issue out on time. Now it was getting to Canada before they all died. And he really didn't want to have too see the after math of another birth. Or even an actual birth. With every car they past that held a body or a couple or a family there was another one of those things growing. Some were even being born. He wondered what the conditions had to be to allow them to develop faster than the others. How long until they were running for their lives?

He found a turn in that was at least passable and went to the ambulances. drive in just as Langly came out of the john. He was certainly looking healthier. He sat across from Scully and asked,"What is happening to me."

"We're going to try and find out. What I want to know now is what you've been felt symptom wise. Sensations and emotions. Anything you could give me could be useful."

"All I can say is that it felt weird. I swear to god it was the first time I tried weed. Only I didn't get a craving for tacos or break the lamp."Langly smiled as Scully shook her head."I'm serious. It felt a little like being high, but then it went down hill. I was nauseous and Before I blacked out I found myself tasting lemons."

"You tasted something bitter. Was it your saliva?"

"I hope so."

"Guys, Its time to head in."Frohike said. "Langly, do you think you can set up the window security?"

"I can manage that."Langly said, "Hey Scully, your mom fell asleep. Do you wanna-"

"I'll go and wake her."

* * * * *

The bodies had been moved from the hallways, and the main ward had two nurses left, older ladies who were dealing with the few cases coming through the doors. There was also several young men who looked incredibly sheepish. Apparently they'd come looking to steal, but when the nurses had said 'take what you want' they'd gotten a major case of guilt, and had decided to stay and help instead.

"Do you need me or can I help out these lovely ladies?" Frohike said. Dana quirk an eye brow and he sighed,"I'm gonna try and get them to lock the doors and get out before thee unfortunates start birthing."

"Yeah, something tells me they aren't going to leave easily."

Frohike nodded and went off to help move a middle aged guy to a bed, Whilst Scully led the way up the stairs to a lab that had been left open. The door door was literally being held open by a book. 

"The generator here should be good for another 24 hours. We need to do as many tests as we can on site. "I'm going to run the blood sample you gave me but I'm going to need more at some point."Scully explained,"Hey mom, If I show you how could you take a few x-rays of Langly's head?"

"As long as its a case of pushing buttons I'm you women."Maggie said. It wasn't as easy as pressing a few button,but it was close. Scully was free to do some real blood work on er. White blood cell count was high,his protein levels were starting to normalize. As began measuring out a few chemicals one of the nurses came in. An African American,in her late fifties. She looked tired and harassed.

"I take it your Agent Scully?" He asked and looked at the set up she had."Can I ask what your doing."

"I'm running a few tests on the Younger man who came were with. I trained as a medical doctor,so if your worried about what I'm doing. If you-"

"Mr Frohike is telling us we should leave." She straightened up and Scully saw her name tag sad 'Asandra'."And I'm not inclined to go until someone explains why I can't save our patents."

"You've not stopped treatment."

"We've been giving them what we can." Asandra explained,"but its becoming more difficult. I think you can guess why."

Scully could. "Would you believe me if I said aliens."

Asandra snorted. But then she saw how serious Scully was she stopped."Sweet Jesus,are you serious?"

"You can't save them. Take those who can move and get as far north as you can."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." Scully thought for a moment of the first attack,the men who thought her a coward for leaving. If she'd been able to show them what was coming they may have thought of her differently. But she needed someone to see.

The first room that held a body was a outpatient clinic. Scully went to young looking women and took knelt next to her. Her torso bulged slightly.Her skin was soft and jello like. She looked like the firemen from Texas.

"The transformation should be at the stage where you can see it."

The nurse looked confused at the swollen body"See what? She wasn't pregnant,her chart would have said."

"She isn't. But there is something growing within her."Scully opened her blouse enough to pull her now sticky cloths up. Pressing down the skin should the outline if the thing within. Asandra asked an covered her mouth,"Oh my lord.That can't e real." The thing inside moved and twitched. Asandra backed up and stopped when she hit the wall. She clutched at the Crucifix at her neck and shook her head.

"That's,that's growing in all of them."

"Yes. And when They hatch their most likely going to be hungry. Or simply angry. They will kill any thing they come across."

"How long?"

"24 to 36 hours. Some have started to break loose already."Scully stood and past Asandra. "I have to get back to my tests. If you have any patients you want me to see then I should have an hour free in twenty minutes. You can come and get me then."


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, but i managed to get a temp job and that ate up most of my time the last few months.

Scully wouldn't get a lot of the test results before she had to leave. In fact a lot of the equipment wouldn't be of any use to her. But she did know that Langly's white blood cells were running rampant,his immune system chasing down the virus, his corpus Colossom had grown and he was suffering from some sort of myasthenia. She needed help to do this. She needed a fully functioning lab. But all she had was herself and one very limited lab. Deciding she needed to give her brain a break she chose to go and check on Frohike. He'd been helping out the remaining nurses and she knew he'd most likely be in the ER. As she left the lab she took note of the eriness of the hospital,and the fact that without the sound of patients and doc-

A reflection.

The was a reflection in the window letting her see the figure of a man around the corner. A man holding a gun. She turned back toward the lab and instead of entering went to the next door on,hoping it would trick her follower into thinking she had gone back. From her back belt loop she silently pulled the keys she'd been given and waited.

Nearly silent footsteps told her he was close. The next door opened and when it shut again she moved fast,locking the lab closed and racing off towards the stairs as she heard him banging on the door.

* * * * *

Frohike didn't have to do much more than help the nurses make emergency treatment boxes. They'd said if the had to leave then they would make sure that if any came looking for help there would be something. He was working on a 'break box'. Inside were instructions and materials to set a broken leg. The were six others beside him,and Assandra was making up another 'burnbox' They weren't much but the right situation might be life saving.He had to admit it was a nifty idea. He might just have to make a couple himself. 

"You seem to know a lot about thus alien business."Assandra said as she sealed another box. "Did you work for the government or MIB?" 

"Nah. I was an investigative journalist. i part owned a paper."

"Would i know it?"

"Maybe. Ever heard of the Lone Gunmen?" she shook her head and smiled.

"Let me guess,one of those papers that claim tv is brainwashing us?"

"Not all tv."he smiled back but he didn't have his heart in it."I'm lucky that I had a friend who had the right job."

"Scully?"

"Yeah,she's one of-"

"No,she's here!"

Looking behind him Frohike saw Dana heading their way looking serious.

"I've just locked a gunman in the lab. I think he followed us here." she explained. "I need you armed and ready to help me deal with him."

"Got you. Should i see if our volunteers can help?"

"I need people trained, not would be thief's. Meet at the stair case in ten." 

Frohike nodded and turned to Assandra. "Take the other nurse and head to the room Langly's in. I'll come get you. Don't open the door to anyone but me."he said and headed to the stairs. Scully had agreed to put her gun in the office before using the lab so she had to go get it. At the base of the stairs he waited until someone very un-Scully coughed.

It was one of the would be thieves. 

The kid couldn't be more than sixteen. He was tall and gangly,his hair brown and thick and he had mild acne on his face.

"What do you want kid?"

"If you need another hand,i've had fire arms training. My dad's been taking me to the range since i was six."

"You got a weapon on you."

"I've got my pellet gun. It can kill a rabbit at thirty feet."He held up one hand whilst he pulled his weapon from his back pocket."It might stop a guy from running."

"Will ask Scully. Now put that away." he said. Scully joined them pretty quick and led the way.

"I'll take point from the left. Frohike you can take the right. And you..."

"Alan."

"You Alan can wait down the corridor. If it isn't me or Frohike leaving you shoot at the guys legs. If that does"t work aim higher." she stopped out side the door to the corridor."now stay silent."

* * * * *

The drive seemed to last forever. As they traveled they came across other cars and people walking alongside it. There were bodies as well. And twice they had to pull over and move abandoned cars. Byers had veered off to vomit when he peered into a back seat and saw the family dog curled up next to the kid,crying as he kept nudging the body. The kids skin was wet to look at and dog had growled until it had realized they weren't a threat. They left a bowl of water in the car and the door propped open so the animal could run when the time came. 

They continued on their way and eventually hit the right stretch of road. 

"You got the recorder Byers?"Mulder asked.

"Yeah. One of Frohike's doubles. So you get two copies rather than one." he explained,his voice flat. None of them were feeling too good. Krycek was on edge as they drove. Skinner wanted to break radio silence but decided not to risk it. They were probably out of range anyway. 

Mulder switched on the recorder and began scanning the radio frequencies. When he reached the right one he spoke six random word.

"Queen. Weather. Evergreen. Mulled. Nimble. Brother." he said.he wanted ten seconds before switching frequencies and repeating the words. He repeated it again on two more frequencies before going back to the first and repeating everything. It took ten repetitions to get a reply.

"Fox Mulder?" a female voice asked.

"This is him."

"I wish I could tell you that we have a safe place for you,or a plan. But we've been wiped out. Every clone but me is dead."

It hit Mulder like a tonne of bricks, he knows the voice. He knows it well. His finger tighten on the radio.

"Your another Samantha clone,aren't you." the tension in the car heightened as the news settles in.

"The last. You won't have to worry about running into anymore of us. I won't last much longer. I'm being tracked. He'll find me soon."

"Who will?"

"I think its a bounty hunter but i can't be certain."a deep breath was heard along with a pained grunt,"he got in a lucky shot earlier. I don't know what he shot me with but it hurts."

"I take there was a plan in place."Mulder asked as he tried to keep his voice even.

"Was. But now its useless. Your on your own."

Mulder huffed and rubbed his neck."Can't you give me any information."

"In six months they'll be here. They'll either wipe out whose left or round you up to place you in hatcheries."

Hatcheries. Mulder's blood ran cold. Places where humans could easily be infected and the alien's could hatch safely. 

Krycek swore in Russian and Skinner shushed him.

"I can't talk anymore. I can hear footsteps. Good luck Fox."

The radio went dead. Fox tried to get her back but knew that if anyone did answer it was most likely going to be the bounty hunter trying to trick him.

Turning off the radio waited a moment before getting out of the car. He walked a good twenty foot before he dropped on his ass and just sat there. After five minutes past Skinner went to get out the car but Byers stopped him.

"I'll go. You can keep an eye one him." 

Krycek looked mildly insulted."So what now."

"Well considering your no longer useful we dump your ass out here before heading back to the hospital." Skinner snapped. He was trying not to think of his wife-ex. Though they had been trying hard to fix things it hadn't been going so well. But the chances were she was probably dead already,or as good as.

Krycek was thinking of how they couldn't actually leave him. Right now they needed all the hands they could get. Even if he only had one to offer.

* * * * *

Byers stopped a few feet away from Mulder and just waited. Mulder was staring at the dirt at his feet,eyes unfocused as he tried to process that they were on their own. They were on their own and had six months to try and figure out someway the stop an invasion. They were screwed.

"I'm sorry Mulder."

"For what Byers?"

He shrugged."Just felt like the right thing to say."

Mulder shook his head. "We need to head back. We can't stay here all day."

"Maybe Scully will have found something."

"Your an optimist. Byers. Maybe she discovered time travel so we can go back and shoot the first aliens to step foot on this planet." Standing up Mulder wiped the dust off his ass and turned to his friends. "Come on. I can brood later."

* * * * *

The door was open. It looked as though the man she'd trapped had some chemistry training because he had obviously used his knowledge of chemicals to burn out the lock.

"Okay,we're going back to the others. I'll grab what I need from in here and then we make our way slowly. We can't risk this guy sneaking up on us."Scully said as she looked around the lab. Luckily he hadn't damaged anything she needed. There wasn't a lot to begin with and what little she had she needed. Gathering the papers,print outs and scans. Before checking the safety on her gun was on.

The kid,Alan, looked ready to wet his pants but did as he was told. He move slow and in the back of his mind begged god any anyone else in hearing distance to keep his backside safe.

Frohike was keeping the rear clear and was beginning to wish he'd gone with Mulder. He didn't like guns but he knew in this situation they were a necessary evil. One he would have to get used to.

They hit the ground floor and moved out into the hallway. No sound but their own breathing and footsteps. No movement save their own. No-

"Down!" Alan yelled and shoved Scully as the wall behind them exploded. Frohike turned in time to see a their assailant take aim,and he fired in his direction three times. The first and third bullets missed.

The second didn't. It struck the guy in the shoulder and spun him like a top before he dropped. But that didn't stop him taking aim again and this time took several pellets to the chest. He choked several times before dropping to the floor. He continued to cough as Scully moved swiftly forward and yanked the gun away, handing it to Frohike whilst Alan sat on the floor looking pale and shaking like crazy.

"Take him to-"

"He's got something!" Alan said and the assailant slipped something it his mouth. Scully crashed to the ground next to him and tried to stop him from swallowing but it was too late. He started to convulse immediately an as he fought to breath blood specked his lips. He died fast, and Scully swore profusely.

"I'm getting out of here."Alan said and scrabbled to his feet. "I'm getting out of here and hiding out at home."

"No. You need you head north. Didn't you listen to me earlier?" Frohike snapped. He was feeling more than a little unnerved. In less than 48 hours he'd seen more action than in all his life. He didn't really feel like explaining any more. 

"Home,north i don't freaking care so long as I'm gone."Alan took off towards the room his friend were waiting. 

"Go with him Frohike. Get Langly ready to go. We're out of here ten minutes ago." she shoved the dead man so she could search him for id. All she found were pictures of her and Mulder. Nothing else. She stood and took several deep breaths. Mulder was nearly killed at the Lone Gunmen's headquarters. That man was probably dead.(He was. He'd been found by a Lone Gunmen informer looking for safety.)

If people were after them then surviving was just going to be more dangerous. They'd need to have someone on guard at all times.

"Scully,you need to get in here. Langly's,I think he may have gotten worse."

Scully turned to Frohike and then looked back down at the body. Whoever he was,he wasn't a threat any more.

When she entered the room she saw that Langly had drawn his knees up tight to his chest. That couldn't have been easy whilst he was so weak. He'd buried his face in his knees. Maggie stood behind him,rubbing his shoulder gently. Moving around the chair she ignored the other two boys and nurses in order to see him. He was shaking as she approach.

"Langly,can you tell me whats wrong. Are you in pain?"

A muffled no.

Maggie leaned over him and said softly,"Show her. She can help."

He gave several heavy choked sobs before lifting his head. Scully deliberately kept her face neutral,but it was diificult.

Langly's right eye was black. Solid black and swirling like oil. She moved slightly to where the light was better and she caught sight of a surface rainbow. Langly looked absolutely terrified.

So was Scully.

* * * * *

The car that had held the family and dog was a mess. The water bowl was still in place but now empty and the dog gone. As were the aliens they had seen. It had seemed that some were already bursting loose. The four men armed themselves and were watching,trying to keep and eye out. They past another car heading in the other direction and going quite a lot faster than was really necessary. Until the saw why. Further up the round the found the body,or what was left of it. No head and most the torso gone,the only way they knew it was a women was because of the painted nails and unsuitable heels. She'd probably been running since this thing had started,no time to change her cloths as she ran. She probably only had what she wore on her back when everything went to hell. It was obvious she'd been eaten.

They don't talk as they drive,Skinner fiddling with the radio waiting for the chance to contact there friends at the hospital.

It twenty minutes to get into range and Skinner began asking for Scully or Frohike the moment he could. He ended up talking to Maggie.

"We're on our way to meet you."

"We're not at the hospital. We heading in your direction on something called Priitis road. Where are you?"

"We're on our way down the 63b. When you hit the intersection at the end of priitis your going to-"

"Take a right. We already know."her voice was shaky and Mulder didn't like that."

"Ask her what happened. Why did they leave the hospital?"he told Skinner.

"Why did you leave. Scully can't have done her tests already."

"She couldn't do much. We were followed. Some man with a gun came at us but he's,he's dead. He had Mulder and Dana's pictures."

"I'm going a little faster. Tell them we'll-"

Skinner waved him silent."We're heading your way now. We should meet you in twenty minutes."

"You should know that Langly is suffering a new symptom. Its not bad its just,just startling."

Byers leaned forward in his seat and asked"What happened!"

"Maggie,we'll be with you as soon as possible." Skinner said,"I'll get back to you every five minutes. Tell Frohike not to drop his guard."

"He hasn't dropped his guard since we separated.See you soon Mr Skinner."

"How much faster can we get to them."Byers asked. He wanted to get back to the RV.

"I can go another ten miles an hour,but I don't want to risk any more than that. The last thing I want is to crash into nothing at 60 miles and hour."

And as much as they wanted to get back they had to agree with Mulder. None of them wanted to risk a crash. Especially since they couldn't call 911 anymore.


	8. Chapter Seven

The road had two new cars as they drove past,one driving in the opposite direction and one changing a flat tire. Byers was eyeing the radio,hoping for news whilst Skinner was staring at the roadside. He was desperately trying to come up with a reason to go find his ex wife,but she lived on the other side of Washington state. They couldn't go all that way without a damn good reason and a wife he hadn't spoken to in a months wasn't one. Krycek was thinking about lunch.

Fox Mulder was thinking about killing Krycek.

To be honest he was wondering why he hadn't killed him already, or at least dumped him out of the car. They had three qualified FBI agents and The Gunmen had spent years dodging big bad companies and criminals trying to shut them up. They weren't exactly easy to kill. But then Mulder remembered the fact that Krycek always had an Ace up his sleeve, or a way out. Screw him over now and he'd find a way to screw them over later. By keeping him close by they could deal with him when needed, and his unique ability to survive pretty much anything life threw at him could be a pretty good asset.

Until someone stronger than them came along and he tried to cut a deal. But until then they were better off keeping him close by with several sets of eyes on him rather than have him sneak up in the middle of the night and slit their throats as they slept. So for now he out a stay of execution.

"Hey,do you see that?"Byers asked and pointing between the front seats and out the windshield."Tell me I'm nit seeing things."

"Your not. Its the RV."Mulder said. He grabbed the radio."This is Mulder,You there Scully?"

"This is Frohike. I see you coming. Getting for a quick transfer. I want to keep driving for as long as possible."

"Whats wrong. You being followed?"

"Nope. But lets just say we're gonna have a major population rise and I want to be as far away as possible when it happens."

Mulder grimaced."I take it the hospital had a lot of bodies?"

"Everyone but three nurses and a couple of teenagers were left. Everyone else was a Jello mold."

"I'm pulling over now,we'll be ready to board by the time you reach us. Over."

They pulled over and got ready to abandon their car when Byers swore. They all turned in surprise.

"Whats got your panties in a bunch?"Krycek asked.

"Those."Byers pointed to the grass at the side of the road. 

Bees. Dead bees.

"They must have flown in the same direction to die."Krycek said. "God,There's got to be hundreds in the grass."

"Do you think they might still he dangerous?"Byers asked as he took a slight step back. 

"Lets not find out."Skinner grabbed the radio out the car."Lets just go."

* * * * *

Maggie welcomed them back with coffee and sandwichs. Scully welcomed them with what little she had learned at the hospital.

"So far as I can tell his brain is undergoing subtle changes. Without surgery I can't be certain but-"Scully stared into her coffee. 

"But what Scully? What's happened to Langly." Skinner asked as he stared at notes that made no sense to him. According to Scully Langly's eye had undergone a unique change,one that now left his eye usable but black. It wasn't exactly normal but Skinner just figure it was something left over. Like when you got glue ear after the flu or scars from chicken pox. It wasn't nice but at least he wasn't dead. But the way Scully talked about it,it was like she was about to tell him something that used to have him wondering if she was spending to much time with Mulder.Right now he knew it could give him something else to worry about.

"His brain is starting to show the same connections that Gibson Praise did."

"The Telepathic kid?'Byers asked.

* * * * *

Langly was staring up at the ceiling,not paying attention to anything. Not even the fact Frohike was sitting was sitting next to him.

"This wasn't wasn't meant to be real." he finally said.

Frohike looked at him. "What was that?"

"This. Aliens. Mulder's theories were mean to be funny ideas. Everything was meant to have a plausible answer. We used to think he had wackier ideas than us."Langly huffed a laugh but there was no joy to it."Now I'm a walking X-File. Jesus Christ how didn't we see something like this coming."

"Cos we didn't believe it could kid. Ever time Mulder came to us we had to think it was something else. Some thing more down to Earth. But the past few years...I think we've all figured out his theories an't all that wacky." Frohike explained and sat on the edge of the bed."You being an X-File isn't that hard to believed. You've never been normal."

"Watch it Grandpa. When I'm back on my feet I'll kick your-"

"Do I have to separate you two?"Byers interrupted.He was a little pale looking but hid his mis givings."How are you feeling?"

"Like a freak."Langly,"Buts that's normal. Find out anything useful?"

Byers leaned against the wall and sighedn"We're on our own/ The Clone network is dead."

"So where are we going? What do we do now."Frohike asked."We could try heading underground. Find a bunker or-"

"I know where we're going."Langly saie,forcing himself to sit up. "I told Mulder. I planned to tell you guys but I needed to be certain this place was safe so, so I kept it to myself."

Fohike and Byers looked at each other and then back at Langly.

"What?"They chimed in Unison.

* * * * *

They were gathered in the main area of the RV,waiting for Langly to explain. Krycek drove,but was under threat of bullet to brain if he didn't follow the map.

Maggie sat between her daughter and Walter,and wondered why Byers and Frohike looked a little peaved.

"Okay. So where is it we're going?" Fohike asked as he laid out a map. "And how the hell you found this place."

"Back before we met I used to do a few... side jobs. Hacking,information gathering."

"We know this Langly. What did you do stumble over a couple of corporate secrets?"

"I used to help hack Bio-research and Military installations and blackmailed them."Langly stated.

That got silence.

"I'm not proud of it. But I was you.g,and good at my job. Even got a few jobs off the government. Kept the police off my back and padded out my accounts. Until my contact at the government was found with an eight inch hole in his chest." Langly shuddered."So I did the only thing I could think of. I bought a disused Ski Lodge and renovated the inside,left the outside looking a dump and locked it up. Had sensors setup to tell me if it was ever breached. So far no ones tried anything. No one but me and one other guy knows about it."

He scratched his neck and looked around them. Frohike looked impressed but not surprised. With a sigh he said."Always knee you were too flushed with cash to be selling cable."

"All those times you've come up with last minutes jobs to pay the rent? Those weren't..."

"I went legit when I joined you guys. Had a few savings accounts hidden away. Only touch them when absolutely have to. And they were starting to dwindle."Langly pulled the map closer to himself. This map doesn't have any local roads. If you look behind the monitor on my machine you'll find a green warranty sticker. Behind it is a ribbon that opens-"

"You got a secret hide away? I fixed that hard drive half a dozen times,how the hell did you hide that from me."Frohike demand whilst Skinner got up to search the back of the monitor. After peeling off the sticker he found the ribbon and pulled. The thick envelope that fell out was brown and taped closed. He past it over to Langly who opened it and took out a map,several folded letters and several sets of keys. 

"Why is my name on that?"Frohike asked,snatching it before Langly could stop him. He read it and folded it back up,his face suddenly sheepish. 

"Oh."he said. "When the hell did you write these."

"I Update them every year."Langly coughed and lay out the map,"Figured I tell you sappy crap when I dead so you wouldn't miss me to much."

Everyone suddenly felt extremely awkward.Clearing his throat Mulder encouraged Langly to continue.

"Okay,So right now we're about....here. Langly mark his map. It was multi layered a vast,showing off roads and even a few dirt ones."We need to get here." He marked the paper again."If we average 50 miles each day we can get there in about eight days,maybe nine. With the roads the way the are we'll have to add time. But if we have someone driving at all times we could get there sooner."

"That might be a problem." Krycek piped up from the drivers seat. The RV was slowing and Mulder,Scully and Skinner went to see what the hell had happened.

The road ahead was...gone. Just gone. The tarmac had been ripped to pieces like someone had taken a massive hammer to it. 

"Get me the binoculars and a boost through the sun roof."

* * * * *

Skinner guesses that he could see a good nine miles straight with the binoculars. That was nine miles of straight road of destruction. The cars they could see had flipped off the road or had been disintegrated as badly as the road had. Not one piece of tarmac was bigger that nine inches across. The cars were the-He spotted movement,and in the RV Byers shouted for Scully. He knew what it was. Langly was probably having another share session with the new borns. Skinner stayed on the roof and wondered if he could hit it at this distance. If he had a sniper rifle maybe but without one there was no way of hitting the damn thing.

Approximately five foot tall it was skinny and black and hunched over. It could of been six foot but unless it straightened out their was no way of telling how tall it was. It looked fragile and powerful. Both were disturbing as it looked up and appeared to sniff the air. It looked in there direction and Skinner felt his stomach roll.

"GET OFF THE GOD DAMN ROOF YOU MANIAC. WE CAN SEE YOU!"Langly screeched and Skinner jumped a mile out of his skin. Slipping back into the RV he handed tye binoculars back to Mulder. He'd bee first up to check out the monster and he'd quickly gone back in. Langly had his head pressed into his hands and was,thankfully, not clawing at himself.

"Can we move. Its head our way."Langly said and looked at Skinner with a scowl."You Skin man have a friggen death wish."

"I didn't think it could see me this far away." Skinner sat across from Langly."That thing was about a.mile and a half away. Do you think there's a minimum distance between then and you picking them up?"

"No idea. Last one was just off the road right? And this one was just over a mile away? I'll take a guess and say we'll time how quick I lose this one."Langly rubbed his black eye."Jesus this is weird. Like I've overlapped two pictures."

"Can you close your normal eye for me. Tell mew what you see through the black one?"

"Sure." Langly did and suddenly the RV was gone and he was on the road. This wasn't as strong a connection as the last one. This one seem...weaker. Like it wasn't as smart. More animal than human intelligence. The last one had ideas on where it should go. This one simple went where noise and sight told it food was. He could hear his feet on the tarmac and and feel the slight breeze. He could taste salt and -

He thing turned away from to retreating RV and knelt back down,reaching beneath the car to grab at some.

A man. Brunette with open,unseeing green eyes and his throat torn out. He drew close and felt his jaw open as the thing leaned down and-

Langly yanked his mind away but he still tasted it. Salt and pennies on the skin. The texture of way to rare steak and tough. But his teeth were sharp.

No its teeth were sharp. His teeth were blunt and not built to chew raw meet anymore. 

"Langly?"Skinner realized that maybe he shouldn't have asked that so soon. He'd waited to know how useful Langly could be to them. Not make him curl up on himself and just fall over onto his side.

"Urm,Scully?" he looked over at his agent and she looked confused at him. "I think your needed."

Scully went over to Langly and saw that he was shaking again. 

She carefully got him to sit up and look at her. He was way to pale.

"There eating us."He said,not needing to be prompted. "We're hosts and food. I could feel it, taste it. There was a guy out there and it was eating him."

"Scully felt her stomach turn. "You, could feel it."

Langly nodded."I think I'm gonna go lie down now."

Scully moved and let him, whilst Skinner watched him Go."I have a bad feeling he's not going to live with this."he muttered.

"We'll need to keep and eye on him. In fact I'll ask my mom too. She's been complaining that she feel's a little useless."

* * * * *

Maggie felt bad for Langly. 

He was not the kind of person she usually associated with, but her daughter had spoken of him and his friends and they had always come across as decent. Okay so he had done some things he wasn't proud of, but that was in his youth. She'd done stupid things when she was younger to. Hell, she'd smoked pot once.

But this,this whole situation was hard to get her head around. The poor man was turning into an alien radio. He couldn't keep the thoughts out of his own head and she couldn't think of a way to help him. But she can at least make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, which he might possibly do. And she certainly didn'y want to see that.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm not gonna off myself."

"That obvious."Maggie asked and tilted her head at Langly and he turned around.

"Seriously I'm not gonna do anything. You don't have to watch me all the time."

"Maybe I like your company Langly."

"Fine its your own time your wasting though." 

"I have nothing else to do."

Langly nodded."I suppose. Can't exactly watch the afternoon soaps."

"Never really liked them. I was more a magazine reader." 

"Fashion or Home cooking."

Maggie smirked."Yes and Celebrity Does. Don't tell Dana though. She thinks I don't read trash."

"You know the editor of Celebrity Does was having an affair with her dentist."

"And how would you know?"

Langly sat up a little."We were doing a expose on a anti wrinkle cream they were advertising. It was actually causing major skin complaints. Turned out the CEO of the place knew and was still advertising it because of the kick backs he was getting."he shook his head,"We were gonna publish next issue but this got took precedent."

"It would." Maggie thought for a moment and wrinkled her brow."Your wouldn't happen to mead Fraiel Anti wrinkle cream would you. The German one?"

"You know it?"

"The Preacher's wife had an allergic reaction to it. Despite the fact it said for sensitive skin." she gave a heavy sigh. "Thank god I never bought it."

"Well, you can't trust big companies like that."Langly lay back down and stared at the ceiling."The shorter the use the less effect it has, so your friend should be-Sorry."

Langly grimaced as he realized what he was saying. Maggie looked down at the floor before shaking her head."Don't be. I have to face facts. She and Father Roger are probably dead by now. I'm not and I have to concentrate on that."

* * * * *

Krycek had no idea what had happened to the roads but he need to know how far it went.

"All I'm saying is we scan the radio for other users and see if they've seen anything like this." 

"Krycek, I think we should try breaking radio silence when we need to. Right now we just need to concentrate on driving. I'm more interested in quests like how much gas do we have and can this hunk of junk drive constantly without breaking down."Skinner told him as they switched seats. "Now go and ask...."

Krycek looked at Skinner and then out the window. They were coming up to an intersection and off in the distance they could see smoke. It was climbing high and wasn't really too visible, but it was growing darker. 

"Go ask Frohike and Byers about the gas. I'll call if I need help."Skinner told him.

He drove at 52 MPH for the next hour and as he went saw the smoke grow darker and thick. There were several explosions and as they got closer he realized what he was seeing.

Someone had set an entire town ablaze.


	9. Chapter Eight

The town would have house about 10,000 people. Now it was a blazing shadow of its self. It lit up the darkening sky as they drove away, and Maggie watched as it receded into the distance, but the fires would only grow, and would get brighter before they began to die down. Who ever had done it had done it right. It would burn until either rain dosed it or it ran out of fuel.

As they drove Skinner spotted a fire truck parked at the side of the road. The town they had past had been called Frillert, and the Truck said 'Frillert Fire Service' on the side. He turned to Mulder and said."We should stop and ask what happened. I know the chances of that being set on fire by...aliens, but I would like to make sure. And I can't think of anyone better to ask than these guys."

Mulder looked back at the rest of the RV. Everyone else was was dozing off or already asleep. Pulling up the RV they both got out, careful to make sure someone was behind the wheel. Scully promptly fell asleep over the steering wheel.

"They disembarked and were meant by a young man with three days worth f stubble and a tired look."What do you want?" he said. Behind him another man, this one middle aged and bearing a shot gun, came and stood behind him.

"Just wondered if you knew anything about the town back there." Mulder asked,He slipped a hand behind him. "I know that this probably means nothing, but it might show we're on the same side? I'm FBI. I've got ID and-"

"Your right, it doesn't help. But its better than nothing. Show me."

Mulder did and both men relaxed."I'm Quann. This is Chief Williums. We are pretty much all that's left of the Frillert Fire Service. What brings you to our back roads."

"We're heading north. Rumor has it the bee's and oil don't like the cold. Figured it was the best direction to head." Mulder para-phased, It was better than trying to explain the truth."Only we noticed the town and I just can't pass something like that without trying to figure out what the hell is happening."

"We did it. Bee's came through whilst we were visiting a farm outside of of town. Owner was burning waste without a permit. When we got back, everyone was comatose, We tried getting through to the State Department but after seeing the news....we realized no one was coming. We found maybe three dozen survivors. It didn't take long to realized something fishy was going one and then-"

Mulder knew the look in this guys eyes. It was the look of someone who didn't think he'd be believed."Did one of them looked like they'd been ripped open? We saw something like that a couple of miles back."

"Yeah. Only the thing that came out was, jesus it looked like something out of a horror movie. Killed one of our survivors, just started eating him. We took it out."

"And you burnt the town?"

"We had to. Last census said there were 9900 people. If everyone of them were going pop like that then we couldn't leave it standing."Quann shook his head. "We opened up the pumps at the gas station and just let it flow. Then we set it alight. Didn't take long to spread. Not with the heatwave we've been having lately."

Wulliams came forward and looked at there RV."You said you were heading north? That official or just a suggestion?"

"I'm going because its hitting autumn. Its only gonna get colder and I'm guessing anywhere above the snow line is safe."  
Skinner explained. "But you have to be carefully. Some of the roads have been ripped up. I've got no idea how or why, but there just gone."

Wulliams dropped the gun so it was pointing barrel to the ground."So that ain't a rumor? Been all over the radio. Apparently there ain't a road still usable in the Southern states."

"The radio?"

"Ham radio. So far its the only way to get any information. Main stations are down." Quann added."You staying here for the night or carrying on?"

"Carrying on."Mulder answered, then his bro furrowed,"I fought you said you'd found survivors?"

"Their waiting elsewhere. And no, we won't be telling your where. You might have been FBI but you ain't friends of ours."

"That's fine. Hope you guys make it somewhere safe."Mulder said. Every fibre in his mind was screaming at him to tell these guys to run, to run now and get who ever they could save to go North. But he had told them what he could. Dark hair guy telling folk what he knew in surprising detail? he was begging for a bounty Hunter to Find them.

"Good luck."He said and went back to the RV. Skinner wished them luck as well and followed.

They drove off, getting Scully to vacate the drivers seat and continuing on their way.

* * * * * 

Frohike had taken the letter and had put it in his pocket. He thought over the words as he lay dozing. Langly had written,he'd written what they didn't voice. They had worked and lived together far longer than he cared to remember (he remembered,he always remembered) and that couldn't work unless they got on just a little. After so many years of living in each others pockets they had to have developed some kind of affection. And they had. They might not show it but they cared. And what Langly had written,it meant a lot to Frohike. A hell of a lot.

They were more than friends. Langly and Byers were family. Annoying,i want to strangle them family. He turned onto his side to get more comfortable before resting his hand over the pocket holding the letter.

On the floor next to him Byers was contemplating whether or not to read his letter. He was curious but always knew that it was something private. Something Langly only wanted him to know should the worst happen. He honestly didn't know if needed,or wanted to know.

Not far away from him lay Krycek,who was waking up rather than dozing off. He'd slept for a couple of hours before he took another shift driving. He was surprised at how easily he managed it with just one arm.

Maggie was in the bedroom on a futon,next to the bed Langly was sleeping in. Scully was on the converted kitchen table. Skinner and Mulder were both wide awake,an would probably switch off driving over the next few hours.

At least they would have if they hadn't seen the beam. Long and bearing down in a straught line it moved swiftly. And from what Mulder could gather it was moving along a road.

"Do you think a that's Ship?"Mulder asked,trying to see where the silent beam was coming from. They watches until they had to make a turn,which took.the beam from their line of site.

"They must be trying to limit our movement. If we can't run then we're easier to round up and infect."

"Or eat. How long until packs of those things are roving the country looking for food Mulder. If we kill them they become infectious. We take a risk when we drink water or stop for fresh air. How many more swarms do you think there are?"Skinner stared ahead and his knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel. "Mulder,we don't stand a chance."

"Maybe not. But I'd rather go down fighting. What about you?"

Skinner was quiet and Mulder didn't like that. "Skinner?" still no answer."Walter?"

"My wife's probably dead. We're running from aliens and right now I wish I'd never joined the FBI. At least then I would be ignorant to what the hell is happening."There was no anger in Skinner's voice. Just resignation."I honestly don't know if we should even be fighting this."

Mulder was silent. Unable to come.up with an answer. He honestly couldn't think of a reason either.

* * * * *

Back in DC, the street performer Scully had seen with her mother. Slipped onto her back and shuddered. Her body was reacting to the thing in her,as i squirmed and fought its way out of her body. What blood was left splattered as her costume tore along with her skin. Claws scrambled to gain purchase as the alien being within birthed itself. It wriggled and as its head lifted the body next to it flopped over onto its stomach,making it just a little harder for its hitch hiker to break free. As the costumed girls alien stood it trembled before taking its first tentative steps. Once free it tilted back its head and sniffed the air and began to follow the smell of food. Not far off it smelt sweat and fear. Inside a store that had once sold overpriced clothing it found a man cowering behind the counter holding a crowbar. He was to afraid to use it.

It took five hours,but eventually all the aliens that had gestates on that street were up and moving,seeking out food.

* * * * *

Scully woke with a stiff back and to th semell of coffee. Sitting up she also realized she was sticky and smelt. They all did since no one had used the shower yet.

"Would a shower be out of the question?"She asked.

"Its not. But you only get eight minutes so I suggest your quick."Byers said. 

"Eight minutes?"Scully raised an eye brow."I though you only needed five for an economic wash?"

"Considering we'll have to have have to rotate eight people we'll have to allow a few extra moments. Especially since you'l have to live one shower every four days."Byers explained. "And that means we'll have to start stopping to fill up the tanks. But if you don't mind filtered pond and river water we should be fine."

Scully grimaced at the idea of only one shower every eight days. "Is the water at least warm?"

Byers smiled and poured a cup of coffee."This thing has an excellent water heater."

Scully smiled and looked over at Mulder,who was finally asleep after handing control of the driving to Frohike.

"What time did he go to bed?"

"About an hour ago I think. He was awake all night." Byers went poured another cup and took it to Frohike."I'm going to go and check on Langly. See if he isn't up to shop computer work."

"Gotcha. I'll swap you out driving at eleven?"

"Sure."Byers left.

Scully headed for the tiny bathroom.

"Towels are in top cup bourd. Grab a change of clothes before you go in." Frohike said without take his eyes off the road,"You wandering around in a towel is gonna make me lose my concentration on the road."

Scully huffed a laugh and went in search of he bag. She grabbed jeans and a sweater and her jogging shoes before heading back to the shower. It was tiny, but there was just enough room to hang her cloths and switch on the spray before stepping int. There was a timer on the wall that was counting down and soap dispenser labeled 'sensitive skin hair and body wash.'. It was military standard and smelt like detergent but it would get the job done. She soaped up fast and rinsed off, leaving her with two minutes to spare. She leaned her head against the wall and let the hot water spill down her back, taking left over soap with it. The heat felt nice and she waited until the timer went off to step out. The towels were soft and warm, and she realized the cupboard they were in was heated. Clever way to keep the chills at bay.

She was lucky. Scully knew that whilst she was enjoying warm towels there were people out there who had probably spent the night huddled up in their basement or bedrooms terrified of what was outside.

Then again, she had heated towels and she was still terrified.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait.

The roads were vanishing faster than they could drive along them, and the RV had been forced onto the dirt roads pretty quickly. Byers was spending hours hunched over maps trying to find a new route whilst Langley was at the computer with Scully working on the encrypted files. They were all in separate codes or were designed so that figuring out one was a clue to another. Frohike was more worried about the fact that if the Lose the RV they would have to travel by foot with no way of taking there stuff.

Okay,so they made a short list of things they should take,but they'd hoped to have traveled further before abandoning the Rv. They still had several hundred miles to go. Langley was gaining strength but he was still having...episodes. Crap,he was losing it. The night before how'd vomited what little he had eaten when he connected with one of those things whilst it was attacking survivors. He wouldn't talk about what ever he saw.

Pressing his hands to his face he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Tired?" Margaret asked and put a bottle of water in front of him.

"Just frustrated. How are you dealing?"

She shrugged. "Okay I suppose."

"I can see Langley can hook up with any of the satellites,see what the rest of the country looks like."

"Check and see what the military bases have been hit. Dana told me that they probably would have been. But my boy is smart. I pray he got to safety in time."

Frohike was surprised the women could still have faith. But faith always hung on, helping people get past the worst of situations. "Can't hurt to look. Besides, I want to know how far the road destruction has gone."

Margaret sat opposite him,"Langley needs someone to talk to, and I think you and My Byers might be best. You've known him longest."

"That doesn't mean I'm qualified to help. You need some whose been through this."

"Scully says all she can remember is sleeping. But this...thing in him,its something none of us have dealt with in this way." Margaret looked towards Langley, who was staring at the screen with his now mismatched eyes.

It was so strange seeing him like this. It was a face he had known for more than 10 years and yet there was a strangeness to it now. But it was still his friend. It was still Langley. He looked back down at maps, and then up at Langley and wondered how he could have kept this hidden home a secret.

God knew they all kept things from each other but this was pretty damn big. 

Blackmail?

Some of the things they had done hadn't been legal but They ha never had a blackmailed for the personal gain. Only to get to the truth but it seemed as though Langley hadn't cared in his early years. And who could blame him really we have all the money that could be made. It was a temptation most young hackers couldn't resist. Langley had obviously being one of them. And he'd obviously learned his lesson since then. 

"Talking to him might be helpful,let him know there's still people here for him, who want to help " Margaret said and pointed out a road that was beside a train track on the map." We have a way to go yet,so we have time for talking."

"We certainly do. I don't know how we're going to make it that if the roads keep disappearing like they are. If we have to go on foot It could take us months." 

Margaret shrugged and said "Maybe we'll get lucky and find the train service still going." 

"Maybe." Frohike drank the water and then went back to looking over the map. Following those tracks might actually be a good idea.

* * * * *

Langley stared at the code on the screen with mounting frustration. It was two steps forward one step back every single time he managed to crack some part of it. But it gave him something to do that took his mind off the strange babbling and sense of dread at the back of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he go to flash of somewhere else. Like he was running through a forest or running after a rabbit or searching somebody's house for pre- 

He stopped those thoughts in their tracks. The last thing he needed was to make himself a ill again and he was only just starting to feel normal again He still couldn't believe that for a few brief moments he had been dead he had returned to life and he had been different His brain had been rewired on god knew what and given him a connection the monsters that had killed so many people. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty for what they have done but for a short time him and that things were the same being. The only good thing about the connection was that it would afford them some kind of warning system. A tiny little bit of forewarning that could save their lives.

But what worried him most was that every now and then he heard voices that with the familiar to him. Fractions of sentences or words that didn't really make sense out of context came to his mind and he had no idea where they were from. He heard Byers voice worrying about Susan, and Frohike wondering about their readers. He kept hearing snatches of Russian from who he was saw was Krycek's. And he heard worrying thoughts from Skinner or at least he thought it was Skinner. Thoughts of destruction and monsters they couldn't fight. Men who weren't men and people dying in the millions. He thought of taking his gun and putting it in his mouth. Langley hoped he was imagining it. Prayed he was imagining it.

He highly doubted he was imagining it. All the time they had listened and witnessed Mulder and Scully's encounters and the proof that had been planted in front of them. Lanlgley had become a believer pretty damn quick. Byers had always been on the fence and Frohike....Langley was pretty certain that he was desperate to try and keep the illusion of normality for as long as possible, but that had gone down the pan with his hospitalization.

"This is ridiculous," Scully said,interrupting Langley's train of thought. "How long do you think this is going to take." 

"If I had a better computer we would be further along cracking this thing." Langley shook his head. "We need more Hardware than we can fit in the RV. I wasn't expecting to be breaking code whilst we were on the move." 

A soft whisper said they should take a break. A soft whisper in Scully's voice despite the fact she hasn't moved her lips.

Before he could stop himself he said, "You're right, we should take fifth teen, clear our heads." Both of them froze for a moment when they realized what just happened. 

"Umm...I got to go pee." Langley said and rushed off to the bathroom.

And I have to talk to Mulder were the final thoughts Langley heard before he shut the bathroom door.

* * * *

"Are you sure he read your thoughts?" 

"I'm positive Mulder." Scully said as they walked around the RV with him. They had stopped to top up the gas and stretch the legs outside. She and Mulder were a little way off from the others, watching the perimeter as they spoke. 

"How is that possible?" 

"I think when the virus Killed him it rebooted his body and made changes. If he had been alive those changes would have left him brain damaged or dead. Instead it's left him with new connections in his brain." Scully was in full Doctor mode now." Gibson was born with his abilities. I think the reason the vaccine effected Langley far more than the others was because it turned on the same junk DNA the Gibson had."

Mulder had to admit it made some kind of sense but he had one point he needed clearing up. "And what about this connection he has the newly born aliens?" 

"That is a little harder to explain without further testing." Scully admitted. "Once we reach the safe house I'll try and figure out a way to do more extensive testing but until then... I can only go off what I'm seeing."

Mulder looked back towards the RV and wondered just how much more they could take. And then he saw Langley look towards them with a sad look on his face, which became panic when Byers said something to him. Looking towards the horizon behind Byers and Langley he saw A dark cloud heading swiftly towards them. 

"Crap."Mulder said,"We got more bees heading our way."

They race back to the Rv,the sound of buzzing becoming deafening as they slammed the door and started closing the windows and vents. They hunkered down,Frohike already in the drivers seat so the could drive off as fast as they could.

"We have company."Langley said above the din.

"How close?"Mulder asked.

"The sound keeps fading in and out. Far enough that it-fuck."Langly shook his head as the buzzing started to recede."Its a group. One is leading the way and the rest,their hazy. Like the leaders blotting out their thoughts."

"How many?"Frohike put the RV in gear and they moved off pretty fast."And what direction?"

Langly shook his head and then he groaned,"I can't believe I'm doing this again."

He closed his good eye and concentrated on the other image. It clarified and focused and he could make out the aliens,disgusting and huge and looking hungry. His-its head swung around and it searched the area. They had been following the bee's,using them as a way to find prey.

It turned towards the sound of an engine. Moving closer to the sound it spotted movement and watched as a large-

"They'e spotted us,drivers side of the RV." Langly explained. 

Frohike was joined by Krycek and they looked out over,hoping the catch a glimpse of them so they could try and defend. Mulder went to Langley so he could try and get him tell him more.

"Can you tell what its thinking?"

"Its thinking, oh look food."Langley scowled he looked exceptionally panicked."There moving fast."

"I see them. Someone get a freaking weapon on them!" Frohike yelled and slammed his foot down. Skinner had he gun out and had relocated so he was behind the drivers seat and able to see out the window. Krycek grabbed a weapon from Byers and braced on the seat at the table and had the window open and ready.

"I think I can see them heading towards us."Frohike yelled over the sound of the engine. 

"Keep driving, go off the road if you have to." Skinner ordered as he took aim at the closest alien. "And for the love of god try not to crash us." 

The tension in the RV grew as they waited for the confrontation, and when it came it came it hit like a freight train. Krycek got the first shot off, hitting the lead alien in the chest but it didn't go down. Skibner managed a headshot with one one of the others and it disappeared from view into the graa as they sped past. It looked as though they were maybe 5 of them,4 now one had been taken out.

But those remaining was fast and one leapt onto the side of the RV and smashed its fist through glass of the window.

"Shit mom get into the bathroom!"

"What?"

"Do it!"

Margarate Scully scrambled into the bathroom and locked the door.

O "Why the hell would you put your mom in there?" Mulder asked as he tried to pull the gun from his holster but the damn thing was stuck. 

"Because when we shoot those things they'll bleed and we both know what that blood does to people." Scully managed to reach the kitchenette drawer and grabbed a knife. "She hasn't been vaccinated Mulder. We might be safe but she isn't."

Mulder managed to get his gun free and took up position next to Krycek. Scully made quick work of the alien at the window by putting the blade through its forearm. It's screeched and fell backwards, taking most of the glass with it. The RV was filled with wind of the aliens attempted to gain access again. Who is most of the classes going to this one managed to get its torso through the hole and began grabbing at those inside. It managed to catch hold of Byers shirt yanking him towards its mouth. 

Byers yelped and tried to wrench himself loose of the aliens grip creature a stronger than he was.

It wouldn't let go of him. Mulder took aim but couldn't get a clear shot. Turned out he didn't need a clear shot. Next to him Langley had started to shake. Both eyes were open and was staring the alien that had Byers. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then but then the alien turned its head and look directly at him. Mulder watched,attention completely on the two beings as something indescribable happened. 

"Let him go." Langley had to struggle to get each word out. "Let go of John now you son of a bitch."

For the split second nothing happened. Then the alien very carefully let go of Byers's shirt. Byers scrambled away and Mulder took the shot. Alien brains splattered against the RV's inner wall and the body slipped out of the window. Langley flopped against the floor exhausted.

Skinner managed to kill another one and the leader was now falling behind. But then it gave a burst of speed and jumped onto the roof of the vehicle. They heard it clambering around, trying to find a way in. Its shadow appeared in the sky light Mulder and Byers managed to pull Langley from underneath the skylight whilst Skinner, Krycek and Scully stood beneath and took aim. 

An inch of plastic was all the stuff between them and the monster hunting them. As one they fired and the things to do off the roof with a screech and a thump behind them as Frohike quickly drove away. The last alien had given up circling back towards its brethen. Skinner was right back at the window keeping an eye out,positive there was one more that could be following them.There was another alien following them, this one had latched onto the other side of the RV. Its claws with scrambling through the tiny window leading into the bathroom. Its claw embedded themselves in the only thing it could reach. 

The back of Margaret Scully's neck.

* * * * * * * * * *

The injurie was bad to look at, but not life threatening. Five puncture wounds that bled badly but were stopped, cleaned and bandaged. Magaret now lay in bed having been given a ;arge dose of pain killers. Scully didn't ask where the Gunmen where they had gotten prescription pain killers, but she didn't ask about the other less than legal drugs in the medical kit.

But everyone was more interested in the fact that Langley and managed to stave one of the aliens simply by telling it no. Langley couldn't explain it but Byers was very appreciative of the fact his friend had saved him. 

"Ok so this is kind of good." Frohike said as he tried to lighten the mood just a little bit. Since the attack everyone was on edge. Skinner was now driving the RV not caring what road he took, so long as it was heading North. Things needed to get across the snow line as soon as possible. Though it wasn't cold enough to snow the drop in temperature as they moved North should disuade the aliens from following them. And if anyone in those colder climates was affected with the infection it should be slowed down by a couple of days by the cold. 

At least that's what they all hoped. 

"I think the only reason it worked with  
because I was so close to the damn thing." Langley explained. "It all I know it was a fluke." 

"I for one don't want to find out if it was." Krycek said. 

"For once I agree with him. Pretty soon every road around here is going to be infested by those things and we're really going to have a hard time getting further north if we have to keep watching our back." Mulder ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "But considering how much farther we have to go and the severe lack of any real Roads we might have to have armed watches at the windows at all times." 

"Well we do have Langley."Byers pointed out. 

"Yeah Byers but I've got to sleep. Not to mention the fact that be hooked up to those things isn't exactly a fun Sensation."

"Not only that but Langley is the only one of us who is going to have a chance at cracking those codes." Scully pointed out. "And we have to keep an eye on the other symptoms Langley's been having." 

Langley games Scully a dark look. "Can we not discuss that in front of people. I'm kind of trying to pretend it doesn't exist." 

"What?what symptom?" Frohike asked. 

''I'll tell you later doohickey. Just need a little time to digest it myself." The use of the nickname calmed Frohike down just a little but he was still worried . He resolved to speak to Langley the next chance he got. But the look on his friends face didn't say he felt like talking. Their eyes meant for a brief moment before looking guiltily away. 

"I'll take first watch in the passage seat, Scully, can you take the back window and Byers, the side. If Langley's up for it a couple of hours on the computer might actually get us somewhere." Mulder explained as he checked his gun for ammo.

No one had any complaints.

* * * * * 

Langley stared at the screen an was completely and utterly speechless. He cracked the code, the folders and cyphers and been obliterated and now he was reading through some of it before telling the others just to make sure it didn't all delete itself or something when it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"What the fuck kind of plan is this."  



	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to upload. I've been working a forty hour week plus weekend obligations which have left me with little free time. Most of this chapter was drafted on my phone whilst on the bus to and from work. I've checked spelling and such, but if you spot anything let me know.

They want us to infect ourselves?" Sully said, staring at Langley like he'd grown another head.

"They want us to viralise what they gave us in a way that lets it spread like the common cold. Apparently a doctor that works for the FBI is going to be able to figure to out." Langley said,"Or at least as long as you follow....whatever the hell this is." He waved his hand at the screen. "I haven't even started running half of this through the encryption decoder. Half's in English, and quarter in god knows what and I pretty certain the last quarter is in Yiddish."

Mulder was staring up at the ceiling of the RV and wishing that they could catch a break. Krycek sat on the floor and said,"It makes sense. The consortium never viralised it for the general public. To make sure only a selected few would survive they tailored it to each member. You guys probably got the rush job, which is why you all got sick. If you can make it as easy to pass as the common cold then anyone left in six months should be immune for life."

"If the colonists know we're immune they'll just kill us. They want us gone and the planet for themselves." Mulder snapped

Krycek shook his head,"What they need are hosts so they can breed,and they only need to think the population is depleted. Haven't you found it odd that they released all the bees and oil at once. They wanted maximum exposure. They wanted survivors to. Babies have to eat."

Scully hated to say it but that actually made sense.The aliens were advance, they could probably wipe out mankind and just drop there people off. Instead they bred and manipulated mankind. Cloned and genetically created clones. No one knew the whole story. 

"I think we should concentrate on getting to the safe house, then we can talk about this. We have enough to deal with until then." She told Mulder and Langley, ignoring Krycek. She'd been doing that pretty much constantly. She understood why he was here, but she didn't have to like it.

Everyone bar Byers was asleep. He was driving,wearing night vision goggles to see as the headlights were off. They were trying to avoid being spotted. Earlier in the evening they had seen another beam destroying more roads and had starting heading onto the back roads. This one was lined with trees and the occasional open space. As they drove they past cars and people, most of whom hid. A couple attempted to flag them down but they wouldn't, couldn't stop,it was too dangerous to do so. The guilt was difficult to ignore but they couldn't take the risk. Byers was keeping an eye on the horizon and praying that-

"Shit."he said,shocking those still awake. 

"This can't be good."Langley got up and joined Byers,and the utter fear drowning his friends mind was dizzying. And warranted. There was a beam destroying the road ahead of them. 

"Hold onto something!"Byers shouted and dragged the steering wheel around the RV pulled a pretty tight turn. Langley held onto the back of his seat and everyone else tried to stay in their's. Byers kept driving but the beam was following them,catching up. He turned onto the dirt beside the road,and the beam was closing in. The. atmosphere became tingly and Scully was reminded by the sensation similar to the first x file she had worked,the beam in the words that had come to take Billy. 

As they waited for the tarmac to stop flying none knew of the jeep that was sent flying and landed on the sleeping quarters of the RV.

Mulder reached the bedroom door first and it took several yanks to get it open,and when it finally released he found that the bedroom was half crushed. Skinner and Frohike had been sleeping on the floor,But Margaret had been sleeping on the bed and the roof was pinning her to the bed as it was keeping Skinner and Frohike trapped to floor.

Well Skinner was trapped. Frohike was rapidly wiggling free if the wreckage. Mulder grabbed him and yanked him out the whole way whilst Scully tried to see a way to get to her mother. 

"Mom. Mom say something." Scully called, but got no answer. She turned and stormed up to Langley. "Can you hear her,is she awake or-"

"She's in and out."Langley couldn't hear her well over the thoughts and voices calling to Maggie. It was overwhelming. A pulsing headache was quickly forming and snapped,"Just shut up. All of you let me think for a second."

 

The silence of thoughts and actual speech is jarring but it gives Langley breathing space in his overcrowded brain. For brief second he wishes that the debris had hit him instead but shoved it away when he hear Maggie in his head."I think,I think I'm hearing her."

"Mrs Scully?" Mulder said,voice quieter than expected,"Don't speak. Think about what you have to say."

(Think,think how am to think with this thing going through me.)

"Please calm down."Langley told her and came to kneel next to the opening."I can hear you just fine. Just don't,don't panic."

There was a moments silence before he heard her voice in his head. 

(I'm dying.)

"Don't say that. Your fine,we'll have you out of there in no time." He learned a little so he could see through the gaps.

He glance at Scully who looked fearful,a low level whisper at the back of his brain chanting, 'please be okay,oh god be okay.'

(There is a piece of roof spearing me through my upper abdominal area and a lot of blood pouring towards my head. I can't feel my lower body and I,I think blood loss is going to kill me." Her thoughts were getting calmer. Calmer and strangely floaty. Like they were trying to disconnect. Langley felt his stomach jolt when he realized that she was indeed dying,and he was feeling her mind letting go.

"Do you,do you need me to tell Scully anything."His voice was starting to break as he spoke. Scully heard and pushed him aside so she could get closer to the crushed roof. 

"Mom. We're going to get you out. Just hang,hang on." Scully's voice got think as she started to cry. "Please don't leave me alone."

Mulder looked over at Langley and then motioned at everyone else to follow him. They followed a shaky Byers and went to to try and get the tools from the under storage so they could get Skinner out.They left Langley and Scully alone. 

(Tell her I'm not hurting. Its blood loss. She knows there are more painful ways to go."

"She says she not hurting. She knows that its blood loss that will-"

"Mommy. We can find help. Maybe find a hospital we can-"

 

"Not do a thing."relayed Langley as he felt her grow fainter."Stay safe Star Buck. Try and find your brother if you can. Tell him...it was quick. I'll give Ahab your love." Langley felt the thoughts slip from his brain,but the presence hung on. They clung and stretched until finally they snapped. 

Margaret Scully was dead.

* * * * *

Skinner was in and out of consciousness after they managed to drag him loose. They had to pull him out of the back, careful not the bring the rest of the roof down on him and...the body. Langley had gone off to think, but Frohike could see the pain in his eyes and the thickness in his voice told that he was going to cry. He had all the right to. His friend had just-hell he had been dead. He kept seeing death. If they didn't keep an eye on him he might try and off himself. Frohike himself wanted nothing more than to sink into a bottle of something strong and just forget. But they had a man to rescue and a body to bury. 

He glanced up at Scully. He could see her through the whole in the RV had she just sat staring at her mother, eyes red rimmed from crying and head leaning against the ruined wall. Mulder had spoken with her, but she'd brushed him off. It was best to let her feel her grief. As they finally got Skinner out he was banged up and bruised and shivering.He was shirtless and no longer had a blanket, so Byers wrapped him in a sleeping bag as quickly as he could, Next they had to deal with Maggie.

Peeling back what was left of the roof was easy but the bars in he body was going to be a little more difficult. Using the sheet beneath her they slowly lifted her off the metal.It was cold enough that the blood steamed slightly. Byers helped lift the body but then rushed off to vomit. 

"We'll have to burn her." Mulder murmured."If we bury her those things will just dig her up." His voice was carefully flat. "Half of us build a pyre,the other half start packing as much as you can carry. Langley will have to start plotting a route we can take on foot."

Frohike nodded and let his gaze go back to Margaret Scully,her eyes half closed and face pale. So very pale. Frohike turned away and stomped off the get Langley to help him pack. He found the blonde standing next to what was left of the road. 

"I can have our Hard drives packed in fifteen."he said,not bothering to turn around."And yeah,this is pretty freaky."

"I'm gonna have to ask you to stay out of my noggin after lights out pal. There are some things I don't want you hearing." 

"Frohike, we have lived together nearly twelve years. I know everything you do."Langley kicked a piece of loose earth."You ain't quite and the walls back home are thin."

"We need to be gone pretty quick. When your done with the hard drives can you look at the map."We need a new route."

"Yeah. I'll get it done." Langley wandered off towards the RV and Frohike went to get Byers.

Skinner was now slightly more aware though still shaken. He kept glancing at Scully's mother and then over at Scully herself. She was huddled against a lone tree, not looking at anyone. Her shoulders were shaking and it didn't take a genius to realize that she was crying. Her mother was dead. Her sister,her farther now gone several years. Her brother and his family most likely dead and as for the other brother,charlie or something,probably never stood a chance. All the family she had left was carefully closing the dead women's eyes. Mulder had let Scully wander off and grieve,which was all he could really do for now. 

Skinner wished it had been him. Wish he'd taken the bed and been crushed. Scully didn't deserve to lose anymore family. Skinner was under no illusion of any of his being alive. His wife/ex wife was probably lying at home,body torn open from within. He knew it. 

 

"Skin Man? Think you can help me in the RV?" Langley asked,"We can get you a shirt whilst we're in there. You can't be warm in just pants and a blanket."

"Sure."Not even bothering to berate Langley for his nickname he follow the younger man. They past Krycek digging a shallow trench pine handed,something they could use the burn the body better. Frohike and Byers were searching for flammable items and brush. They had fire lighters and gasoline, but they weren't sure if they should sure it. Mulder was now heading over to Scully and Skinner- trod on something very sharp and swore quietly as he got into the RV. It was marginally warmer and but he was more interested in getting off hi foot.

"Crap. Sit down and I'll take a quick look." Langley told him. He searched under the sink for the mini first aid kit and came over to sit in front of Skinner. "Show me." Skinner lifted his foot and Langley grimaced. Its a nasty splintered. Hold still while I get in out." 

He carefully used the funny little needle that came in the kit to slide the piece of metal out. It was half a centimeter in length and had probably hurt like hell going in. As he cleaned the wound Langley said,"I'll take away your gun if I have to."

"Look Langley I know you're trying to help but really you're just-"

"Just shut up and listen. Scully and Mulder have lost too much as it is. They don't need to lose anybody else."

"Our group is too big. We'll do nothing but draw attention to ourselves." Skinner said as he watched Langley carefully clean the bottom of his foot. "We both know that eventually we're going to have to split up or take different route if we want to hide where we're going. We both know we're going to be watched. We all know far too much for for the creator of this whole apocalypse to leave us alone. We are the biggest threat to them and they will stop at nothing to kill us. They've already taken everything. All day can do now is make what's left of our lives hell. But we can at least try and make their's just as bad."

Skinner gave a bitter laugh, "Humanities fucking screwed if we're it's only hope." 

"We don't have to be it's hope. We just have to try." Giving Skinner a sad look Langley starred up and headed towards the computer. "Now put some freakin clothes on and help me."

**********

Frohike and Byers managed to scrape together enough wood to create a base for the fire. Krycek found an old flat bed that have been flipped off the road and left enough wood from the base that they were able to get quite a lot of fuel for The Funeral Pyre. 

Margaret Scully was carefully wrapped in sheets and laid across the shallow ditch that Krycek had dug. No one spoke. Dana was the one to set fire to the firelighters that they could spare. The wood from the flatbed truck was treated and gave off a lot of black smoke. Once the flames had begun to eat away at the body Dana turned away and headed towards the equipment they had to distribute amongst them. The packs wouldn't be light but they wouldn't be heavy either. They had food of the re hydrated variety,water and water purification tablets and a few hard drives. These contained everything they absolutely couldn't leave behind. The camping equipment they had was basic but usable. Tarps and sleeping bags and nothing else. 

"I've made a note of our co-ordinates, so Dana can come back if she wants to. The body should burn for a good while yet. No wind and no rain heading our way." Frohike told Mulder. "Me, you and Byers will be using taking the Hard drives. When we split up we'll each take one with us."

"Have we decided on groups yet."

"No. Once we find a place to camp for tonight we'll make our decision. Langley will most likely take the most direct route. Its his Safe house we're heading to."

"Makes sense. But Either me or Skinner is going with Krycek, I don't trust him on his own." 

"We'll figure it out later, just grab a bag already."

It took and hour, and what little breeze there was kept the thick black smock heading in the other direction. By the time they were ready to start walking Langley was getting twitchy.

"We have to get going, there's something.....something out there. Close but not quite close enough for-" He paled and groaned,"Shit, North east. We head North east right now."

"Everyone get moving." Mulder said and they all started walking. But Dana stopped on the edge of what was once the road. She looked back towards her mothers still burning body. It was burning properly now, the bodies fat and the sheet having created a form of human candle. The science behind it had been seen for years, and -

She stopped those thoughts. This wasn't a case. It was her mother. Her mother was gone and all that was left was burning up to ash. A hand on her shoulder made her turn and Mulder said nothing, only waited for her.

She turned from her mother and started walking.

* * * * * * * * * *

They walked until the sun started to set, and Langley had to re direct them twice. One time to avoid aliens, the other to avoid the car wreck he had spotted on the horizon. They stopped for the night near what was left of a bridge near a debris chocked river. There was shelter, enough woodland left for a fire and a water source, although they all unanimously decided to use what was left in the waster bottles before trying out the purifying tablets. All kinds of junk was floating down stream. A few items looked suspiciously familiar to them, but they tried not to think about it. 

The fire didn't take long, but Byers was the only one who'd cook. The flames were to big a reminder of what they had left behind.He made them soup because it didn't take much effort. Just boil water and add powdered mix. As he ladled with it into cups Byers with hit the staggering realization that he might never see his friends again. He already knew that they would have no choice but to split up, because the hard drives were going in three separate directions. Neither Byers or Frohike had Langley skills when it came to computers but they were going to be at least some help if they had to read the hard drive or put the data held on them to a different kind of memory drive. 

They could split up tomorrow and never see each other again. His best friends. The people who had spent so many years of his life with that he truly considered them family. It hurt him to think that they may never see each other again. That they might die. It was not a thought he wish to dwell on.

He handed out the soup and waited. He waited for the meeting and groups to be assigned. Waited for everyone to bed down. He waited until almost everyone but they were asleep.

"Please take care of yourselves." He murmured just loud enough for the two of them to hear him.

"What?" Langley asked

"Take care of yourselves. I,I don't want tomorrow morning to be the last time I see you." Byers admitted, expected the other two to make fun. They didn't.

"I swear to god if you guys don't get to the safe house within a mouth of me I may have to hunt you down." Langley said, voice muffled by his sleeping bag. He rolled over and ended up close enough that there bags touched."There is no way I'm spending the rest of my life alone with Skin-man and Krycek."

Frohike turned in his side."Not be long then. Skinner will likely kill you in a week."he said."Leaving you alone with him too long will be a bad idea. So I'll have to show up fast." He gave a huffed laugh that wasn't a laugh but they all pretended it was. "Just try not to annoy any of them to much."

"Try not to get distracted by any pretty ladies on the way." 

Byers snorted and shook his head, letting their bickering wash over him. He knew exactly what they were doing. They weren't sappy. This was as close as they were going to get to a tearful goodbye.Heb snuggled down into his sleeping bag and listened, adding to their quiet argument until sleep took him.

"Can you just listen to me Langley." Frohike said when he was sure Byers was asleep.

"I'm not listening to you jive talk me-"

(Shush.)

Lanlgey froze and sat up a little."What?"

(Just listen to me. Byers is too calm, you know that is a bad sign for him. He'll break soon, and I wanted him to go worth Scully because she'll help him more. But you'll need to help him once your both safe.) Frohike's thought stopped for a moment and Langley had to pause his freak out.(I don't think I'll survive the next few weeks.)

Langley opened his mouth to talk but Frohike cut him off.(I'm no spring chicken, we both know it. Lets face it Blondey, I'm not built this for this world. Espionage is one thing, apocalyptic wasteland not so much.)

"Don't, just don't die if you can."Langley said, lying back and shook his head."I don't wanna have to write your Eulogy."

* * * * * * * * * *

Mulder held Scully, and prayed to every god that was listening that he would see her again. There were no words between them, no confessions or promises. They just lay and waited for morning to come. Mulder could think of a million different thing to say to her but couldn't bring himself to say them.Because if he said anything, tomorrow would be twice as hard.

Scully knew this as well. They might die and then what would the words they wanted to speak tell them. Nothing. Just taunts of what could have been. Of a life they might have had with one another. It was better this way. Silent rest as they waited for the sun to come up.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Scully wasn't talking and Byers wasn't going to push her. She needed time to process what had happened. With every step they took she seemed to sink further into herself.They traveled like this for nearly three hour before she spoke.

"We should eat."

"You sure?"

"Yes, according to the map we'll hit a stretch of country road soon. It'll be too dangerous to stop by then. We eat now and keep going until we reach the peak over there."Scully explained and pointed to a hill about seven miles from them."We'll plot out next journey path from there."

"Alright. Energy bars or MRE."

"MRE. Energy bars or soup before sleep, but we'll need the calories for the trek."Scully shucked off her pack and reached inside for a meal. She didn't bother to look at it before ripping it open and swiftly pour in the water before setting it up to heat. Byers followed suit, deciding to use up the meals he liked least and save the goo ones for breakfast."So once we get to the safe house,what's the plan?"

"Surviving. All these aliens want is a food source for their young and more people to infect. Then we just have to survive. We have what, six months until they get here. And if Krycek is telling the truth we could be screwed no matter what. They might show up and decide to breed an entire race just for incubation of their young, or they'll take whats been born and leave us to rot.. even if we vaccinate they might kill us ll and seed the planet with clones. And vaccinating all survivors won't be easy. I'm a medical doctor,not a Virus specialist. We'd be better off re creating the cure then infecting the host purposely. We cure them,and the body has a natural defense."Scully answered as she poked at her food."But that may be a long shot. From what Langley told me the safe house has food,water and computers. Nothing else unless we bring it in ourselves."she stare off to wards the roads,"and if their destroying the roads then they are probably destroy the cities to. We may have a chance if we hide,but I don't think we can do much for others if the equipment we need is gone."

Byers nodded and stared down at his own food. He knew she was right. Sometimes he thought that Mulder forgot that she was just a doctor. Her skills as a scientist were self taught on the job. She could diagnose and prescribe but she couldn't create a whole new medicine simply because it was needed. She could try,but with there current resources she was doomed to fail. He knew it. She knew it. 

They were pretty much doomed.

He wondered if there was any chance of seeing Susan again. She wasn't really important enough to be Considered worth saving. Though her work had probably been preserved in some way but considering how hard she had worked to keep it from being used she was probably considered to be a liability. It saddened him to think she would forever be out of his reach. The apocalypse had put a lot of things out of his reach. He had been unable to reach his parents before leaving the warehouse. He hoped,prayed that they'd be okay.

He ate in silence and looked out towards the path the would take. Mainly sparse trees and grassland. The hill they were aiming for was taller than the others in their area. They'd have a good vantage point. They should reach it by the early evening and manage to find a place to camp. Since separating that morning he believed that they gone maybe eight miles. Not as far as he had hoped,but they had set out quite late. He'd said good bye to his friends and felt a horrid,hollow sensation that wouldn't go away. Somewhat like grief,yet not. Or maybe his lunch just wasn't sitting right.

When finished they continued on their way,only having to divert when they noticed movement in a copse of trees. They never knew what it was and neither did they wish to. Be it human or alien it was most likely dangerous to them. And Byers didn't think he could handle any more danger. As they walked, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, they would make it out of this alive.

* * * * * * * * * *

Frohike's back was aching, not because he was old or tired, but because they'd been forced to run less than twenty minutes after splitting up and he' been shoved to the ground by Mulder so they were't seen. It wasn't aliens or bees, but men. Men with big guns that were chasing another person. They'd shot them before he or Mulder could come up with a way to help them. Their supplies, a small rucksack, was taken and then the thieves left.

"Food supplies in the cities must be gone. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't didn't start targeting fields and livestock. Or limiting where it is, If they can force humans together then they can infect them easier."

"Or eat us." Frohike stood up and dusted himself off."These things need a food source as well as reproduction." he checked the compass to make sure they were heading in the right direction before moving off,ignoring the voice in head saying they should go back and see if anything can be done for the one just killed. But they don't have time.

"I wasn't expecting that. I honestly thought they wouldn't have a use for us once gestation was over." Mulder followed his friend and looked back only for a moment. "But I suppose they have to eat."

"Yep. Just one more thing to worry about."

Mulder nodded one they walked in silence for a while. Mostly to avoid attractant attention. The trees were becoming thicker and they would find it hard to see things coming. Listening out for a non human foot step was necessary. But silence could also be the enemy as it left them to dwell on their own thoughts. 

For Mulder it was his mother. She was dead and it hurt. He had hoped that she would live to see a.... Well something. Just so long as she was alive. But she wasn't and would have to deal with it. And then he thought of the clones. Beings who were both Friend and foe depending on the situation they were,had been wiped out. All that remained of his sister was gone. Even if her DNA still sat in a lab somewhere there was no way it could be used. Not unless it was to lure survivors. And that may be something they could do. From the few plans Mulder had when survivors would be rounded up so it was easy to infect. Women would have be used to breed more humans until the couldn't. But it seemed as though they didn't care. What if that had been the plan all along. Have the human allies chasing imaginary invasions when all they were needed for was a nesting ground. These things had proven they could survive in some pretty extreme places, so maybe it was the planet they needed, but the life on it. Incubators and a food source that could be used before they moved onto the next.

Frohike was wondering if he hadn't wasted his life chasing stories that weren't there. Had he dedicated his career to busting chemical factories who could hide behind lawyers for years without being punished. But then he remembered the people saved. The elderly whose savings they kept from a conman, the medical trail patients they helped get compensation.b He could still remember just how damn happy Byer was when they managed to spring an innocent man from a child abuse accusation because his brother wanted the business. Langley practically dancing in the court room after they's handed over the evidence needed to shut down a farm that was keeping animals in hideous conditions and using Mexican workers as slaves.They had done a lot of good. But Byers had given up a good job and a chance at a happy, normal life. Langley could have been married, or at least found someone for himself that wasn't a compute But sprite. But now they couldn't. Had they done the right thing? Yes. But they had given up a lot to do it. And Frohike could only hope the others were happy with how they had lived their lives.

So many things he could have done that were now out of his-

"Hide!"

Mulder said, and dragged Frohike once again to the ground. He lifted his head enough to see what it was Mulder had spotted and saw for himself.

It was a line of people toward the south, in one long line. Frohike grabbed his binoculars to see who it was and felt his heart stop.

It was a line of people, ranging from the ages of nine to 50 being led-no escorted along, roped together. The man at the back of the line was young and blonde, with large dark eyes that....black. They weren't dark, they were black. He searched along the line and saw that four other men with the same eyes and very visible guns. Where they were taking them he had no idea, but it couldn't be anywhere good.

"We can't do a damn thing." Mulder whispered, voice full of malice and anger. Frohike was just so sad. They couldn't help. They had to guns and very limited ammunition. It would be them against four well armed, black oil controlled men. They didn't stand a chance against them. And it hurt to know it. As they left there line of sight the two of them remain on the ground, the cold of the earth seeping into their cloths. It was a cold day, despite the fact the last weather forecast had promised relatively warm weather for the rest of the month.

But then again, the cold was the least of their worries.

* * * * * * * * * *

Langley was starting to wish he'd spent more time jogging and less time on his computers. Okay, so he was a little fitter than your average computer nerd but most of his exercise was fast running and avoiding security guards, not long term hiking. And there was only more to come. They had gone maybe ten, fifteen miles so far and his legs were on fire. Not that he'd complain. A little leg pain was nothing. He was to busy trying to block out what Krycek and Skinner were thinking.

Thinking. Jesus Christ he'd wished for super powers when he was a kid, but never thought he'd get them And he'd wanted super strength. Instead he'd gotten telepathy. And it was good. He couldn't keep these guys out. Skinner was worrying about this ex wife and secretary. He worried about the agents who hadn't believed him and informants who were probably looking for safety. And most of all he worried that by not believing Mulder sooner he had lost the chance to stop all of this from happening.

Krycek was another matter. Langley had no qualms in admitting that he was scared of him. And his mind wasn't helping. Every other mind had an element of chaos to it. Thoughts gamboled and clambered to the fore front of the mind. You had to really concentrate to get your point across, and Langley had to shout in his head to be heard by others.But Krycek's mind was ordered and easy to follow. His thoughts ran like a river, flowing in the right direction and constantly changing. One moment he was thinking of the path they were taking, another they were wondering about some women, and then they would take a sudden violent twist as he thought of battles to come. And then onto some tv show he'd never heard of. It was disconcerting and headache making.

But Langley couldn't help but listen in. What he did do was trying and shove it to the back of his head. It helped, but only a little. 

They walked until the sun began to dip and they hit rail road tracks. This was a part of the plan, at least for the next 200 miles. 200 Miles at 15 to 20 miles a day was....Langley wished they still has the RV. It would take them weeks to get to the safe house. If they were lucky they might manage it in a month but that was a big what if. Not unless-

"Guys, hold up a minute." He said and pulled the map out of his back pocket."I think i may have something to help us."

"What?"

"Transportation. The train in this area were a part of a massive coal transporting net work. They worked along side river boats. The network is gone, but the rivers are still there. Along with a very popular and wealthy boating club."

Walter looked confused for a second then caught on."A boat. But will we find any. And how do we no we won;t run into any of those things as we go."

"There's several motorboat hire companies along the river. We may be lucky in liberating one and if we keep at the river speed limit we can hit 30 to 40 mph. That could shave a few days off our travel time."

"Days?Try weeks Langley." Krycek pointed to the map and grinned. "The river passes through the mountain range here. If we use it then we can take a week off our travel-"

"No."Langley snapped."I'll gone as far as the mountains but we have to slow down to 5 mph in the tunnel. That will take us 45minsd with no idea if its blocked or safe."

Skinner looked at the map again then at Krycek. The rat was right, the tunnel would save them so much time it was worth a risk. 45 minutes versus maybe 5 days walking and climbing. "You could maybe use Your site thing to check for aliens. And if its blocked we might be able to clear it."

"Or we might just climb." Langley said. He scowled, the idea of using his link up to purposefully find them wasn't something he enjoyed. It was uncomfortable and terrifying. But he also knew the look in the eyes of his traveling companions. The 'we gotta convince him' look. The same look he got from Frohike or Byers when they wanted him to do something risky or stupid.And he always gave in. But a nasty part of Langley wanted to let them hang, so he kept quiet and stubborn.

He rolled up the map and stood up again. If we travel that way-"He pointed northwest,"We can be at the riverside by night fall and make camp. Then we can search out a boat in the morning."

* * * * * * * * * *

Scully hit the hilltop first and felt the blood drain from her face. Her mouth went dry and she took a step back before catching her foot and falling back. Byers rushed to come check on her, but paused and stared out at the sight before him.

There was destruction. What had once been farm land was now no more than dirt and smoke.Huge tracts of land gone. Crops and animals destroyed.

"There destroying the agriculture. The foods sources that could sustain survivors. But why would they do that?"Byrers asked. Well he didn't asked, but spoke allowed and Scully answered.

"So they can lure us in. Set up camps with food and water, safe zones. Then infect and detain those who show up so they can be kept close by. The healthy will gestate, and the sick, old and unsuitable will feed them." Scully felt her throat grow tight. "They can do this so easily. They can destroy and entire world in days." She could feel wetness on her cheeks and she realized she was crying."We're probably not the first. Or last. Hell maybe half the weird crap me and Mulder have investigated have bee refugees." She thought back to Kindred, who had fled to where ever it was they had gone. Had they left to avoid the invasion? Were the Bounty hunters working to keep what was left of their race alive or had they been created for the purpose of keeping the troublesome out of the way? Scully didn't know. What she did know was that the Colonists had the power to do whatever the hell they liked. And she was meant to try and stop them.

"What a joke, what a goddamned joke." she said, and realized that she had been babbling everything out load and that Byers was dragging her backwards, down the hill and out of site of the devastation. She choked back more sobs as Byers guided her to dent int he hill, and dent that two benches and a sign starting that the benches were dedicated to some one called France Daveed who loved the view. He sat her down and took her pack, letting her cry it out on his shoulder. Eventually she stopped crying and just sat there sniffling. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't-"

"Don't be. It hurt to see that."Byers said, his voice oddly neutral."It used to be the main grain supply for DC and the surrounding areas. The meat production was pretty low but it was mostly organic stuff."

"Byers, how do you know all this crap."

"I have no idea Scully." Byers set up the camp stove, a tiny little thing that was good for warming water and that was about it.It was good enough for the soup though."What I do know is that we need to make it to the safe house. Not because we have to save anyone, but because the only way to survive this is to stay the hell away from those things. We have six months to prepare. Six months to gether everything we might need and then try and save everyone else."

"You sound like you don't think we can help anyone."

Byers stared at the water that was warming and then turned to Scully."We don't stand a chance. You are a trained medical examiner, and brilliant doctor when it comes to emergencies but we both know we need someone who knows what their dealing with when it comes to the virus. Maybe Krycek will find us something. Maybe we'll flounder and fail. But we can only concentrate on one thing at a time and right now that's surviving the journey north."

Scully wanted to argue. She wanted the usual optimistic and calm Byers back. Not this pessimistic and clearly angry one. And he was angry. Despite the way he carried himself at that moment he was angry, The emotion behind his eyes was nearly to much to bare. When it was let out it wasn't going to be pretty. But until it did Scully would have to deal with it.

"We'll bed down for tonight. I don't think either one of us is up for travel."

* * * * * * * * * * *

They hit dense forest by the time the sun started to set and Mulder was more than ready to set up camp. But neither wanted to sleep in the open after everything they'd seen. So they forced them selves to continue until the came upon what had once been a store, before being looted. There were a few things left on the selves, but not much. Mulder scavenged a few cans and decided to have those rather than dip into their own supplies.

"So we head south east for about twenty miles, then even out East bound until we reach a town called Frantal before we head north."Frohike explained as he read his map."We keep walking and don't hit any snags, we should meet up at the safe house in about two, two and a half months."

"Without snags. Lets face it, we'll get there in four and hope we don't die." Mulder said and set one of the cans over the burner. It was french beans. "So, how far have we traveled?"

"17 miles. Not bad for a first day." Frohike unrolled his sleeping bag and began tugging off his boots."No blisters yet thank god. Langley's probably complaining that he'll get gangrene by now."

"Yeah, and Byers will be lecturing Scully on the proper way to set up a sleeping bag to avoid bears." Mulder grinned, the moment of levity helping to ease some of the worry and fear."Their gonna be fine. We both know that Scully and Byers have the brains, and Langley isn't an idiot. He has the best body guards possible and they all have an earlier arrival date than us. We just have to get there in one-"

Out side was a tremendous roar of sound before the windows lit up and the two of them fell silent. Close by another road was being obliterated. They kept quiet after that, voices soft as they chatted and ate and tried to shut out what was happening outside. When they shut off the burner and settled into sleep, Mulder did something he hadn't done since he was very young.

He prayed.

* * * * * * * * * *

They reached the river just as the sun sets and designed to camp near the river bank. The place they chose was well hidden beneath a pear that had been left high and dry after the rive changed course by just a few meters. They didn't light a fire, instead chose to eat by torch light before going to bed, Walter Choosing first watch. Once he'd eaten Langley was out like a light, his mind and body exhausted.

"I 'm waking Langley for the next watch, Then I'll take third before switching again. I'm not trusting you along."

"Oh come on Skinner. I'm not dumb enough to run off, or kill your. Your my best chance at survival."Krycek sniped."Besides, what chance does a one armed man have at the end of the world."

"Even with one arm your a threat Krycek. Now shut up. I want my eyes on what's out there."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am really trying to get this story updated as much as possible but I just started a new job, so things are going to be tricky when it comes to finding time to write. I'll try my best though.

It looked vaguely like a A/V-8B Harrier II, only more stream lined. Mulder watched in utter amazement as it zoomed through the air and took pot shots at the alien ship over head. Mulder had heard the sound of heavy wind and worried that a storm was coming. He ended up witnessing a fire fight between an alien ship and something that could have only originated from earth. As he watched he was soon joined by Frohike, who stared up at the sky and felt hope.

"We ain't going down without a fight."he said as the alien ship suddenly took off. There earth ship head off into the north."And they have the same idea as us. Just hope they don't mind visitors."

"We should get back to sleep. Its freezing and not even two yet."Milder led the way back, and Frohike stood looking up at the sky for a moment before following.

The store was just a little warmer than the outside and with their sleeping bags it was almost easy to pretend they were in a cabin. Mulder stared at the ceiling, wondering if the ship he had just seen was like the ones that had been wiped from his mind when he had been at area 51. Or some kind of creation built by the few clones on their side. And of course thinking of clone made him think of his sister. 

She was gone. No more clone with her face or genetics would ever cross his path again. No chance of ever saving....who was he kidding. Mulder knew it had never been about saving her.

"Mind sharing the reason for your deep brooding look pal." Frohike asked.

"I'm selfish."

"What?"

"Selfish. Ever since Samantha went missing I've, I've pulled anyone who tried to help me into my insane battle for the truth." Mulder rolled onto his side. "But its never been to try and find the truth. It was to prove I was right. To prove I wasn't insane or crazy."

"You were determined. If you were facing a corrupt corporation or business then it would have been easier,people would have believed you. But it wasn't." Frohike shook his head in disbelief,"Your lucky you weren't locked up long ago. But you were lucky Fox. Real lucky."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Too bad. I'm too tired to be sympathetic right now."

* * * * * * * * * *

There was movement close by.

He'd woken surprisingly refreshed for his turn at watch, and Skinner was now asleep behind him. Krycek was dozing, and it made Langley nervous. So when he heard the noise he was tapped both men awake and they very quietly gathered there things whilst he aimed the hand gun he'd been given at the source of the noise. He couldn't sense anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything dangerous near by. Eventually something came out of the bushes and Langley nearly laughed.

"Its a cow." he said, and said cow mosied on down to the waters edge to nab a drink. A few moment s later two calf's and another cow joined her. Holstering the gun. Langley turned to Krycek, who sat himself back down and groaned.

"Thanks for the heart attack."

"I can't sense cows Rat boy." Langley snapped."Besides, cows can be dangerous. I grew up around them, they are vicious when the want to be." Krycek just shook his head and smirked."Hey, smile all you like, but it'll vanish the mili-second you've got two tonnes of angry heifer after you."

"Will you quiet down. I don;t want to piss off these particular cows, so can we just move along to somewhere safer?" Skinner said and flung a bag at Krycek."Just move it."

They walked up stream for a while and as they did Skinner started to hear...something. A persons voice drifting up rive. But it seem electronic, and every so often-

"Radio. I can here a radio, get into the undergrowth." he ordered as they all rushed to cover. They ducked and Skinner searched through his bag for the night vision scope, but the light of the moon was just enough to see that a boat, just a small vessel, was traveling along, no power and adrift. The radio was obviously left on at some point before being abandoned.It was micro plus 501 explorer boat about 18 ft long and probably someones project. It was half painted and it suddenly become caught in low hanging branches. Before the other two knew what he was doing Skinner got to his feet and dashed off, getting his feet wet before leaping up and grabbing the edge of the boat. Heaving himself over the side he had a moment of panic as he tried to figure out what the hell possessed him to leap onto the boat when he looked into it and saw it was completely empty. The interior head a bench and under seat storage, And a radio.

Now he was on the boat the could actually hear what the voice was saying. It was a women, her voice had a slight Southern lilt to it. He wondered how the radio got that kind of reception, but pushed it aside to listen to what she was saying.

"The Military safe zone in Georgia is gone. I repeat, it is gone. Avoid Georgia at all costs.There is nothing left alive. I have news that the acting president is in talks with the Canadian government to have their military help evacuate those int the Northern states. The lates-" she stopped a moment and steadied her breath."The latest new from from Africa is that...there is no Africa. The extreme heat appears to accelerate the effects of the bee stings. No news has been heard from the following African governments.   
Mayotte, Rwanda, Burundi, Comoros, Reunion and Seychelles. Survivors claim the rather than bees, they were swarmed by what could only be described as living oil. Reports of the substance have been spotted all over the world, and some water supplies are believed to have been-"

Skinner switched it off. Suddenly traveling by boat didn't seem like such a good idea. But the oil couldn't be in the natural rives. Drinking water, sure,but there was no point i having it spread out into the rivers. Yet.

He weighed anchor and checked to fuel gauge to see how much it had, and was surprised to see it was nearly full. He switch on the engine and spotted a part of the bank that was raised higher than the rest. High enough that with one goo jump the other two could board without getting wet. 

Both raced along to get to the spot, Langley looked annoyed, but Krycek was down right pissed..

"What the crap do you think your doing?" Krycek asked as soon as he was close enough to hear."Do you have a death wish or something. What if there had been something dangerous on board?"

"Langley didn't sense anything." Skinner said.

"Someone with a gun you idiot."

Skinner could honestly say he hadn't actually though of that. But he shrugged it off to save face."Its an adrift boat with the radio left on. It was highly unlikely anyone was on board!" He explained as Krycek made the leap to the boat. He nearly over balanced and fell in the water, but managed not to. Langley played it smart and threw his bag before himself, landing easily.

"Well, looks like we have a boat." Langley picked up his bag ad carried it into the covered section."And somewhere decently dry to sleep. Should I finish the watch whilst you sleep or..."

"I'm too wired to sleep. Just hand me the night vision and make sure nothing gets to close to us." Skinner looked over at Krycek. "You get inside."

"Fine. More sleep for me." Krycek ducked inside, and Langley cam and handed over the night vision scope.

"Ill steer. You keep an eye out. If I-If I sense anything I'll tell you." Langley said, and Skinner could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Still don't understand what's happening to you huh." 

"Still don't want to." Langley answered. He hadn't felt anything bad in his head since the other day and he'd almost begun to feel normal. But then the cows had rustled the undergrowth and he'd expected the mental intrusion. The horribly detached sensation off an alien mind slipping into his own. Or worse, the thoughts of his two traveling companions. Krycek was still thinking in Russian, but considering his upbringing it was probably a natural thing rather than a way to keep secrets. Skinner's thoughts were abrupt and up front in his mind, and so close together it was hard to keep them out."And next time speak out loud when you decide to do something stupid like that."

"We needed a boat. And the rental or private docks might not be a safe place to go." 

"Your still an idiot." Langley leaned against the roof and looked out over the river as they moved along it. His brow then wrinkled and he looked confused, before closing his eyes and letting them open again.

"Something wrong?"

"No" Langley opened his eyes and stared ahead."But I think I might be gaining night vision of my own. Or some kind of heat vision."

"That's...useful."

"You remember I can read your mind.? And I can agree, its freaking freaky."

As they moved in silence, Langley wondered about the radio, and why it was off. He moved to switch it on but Skinner stopped. He got enough from his thoughts to realize he didn't want to switch it on anymore.

* * * * * * * * * *

Byers was worried about Scully. She barely spoke, her face ashen and he knew she hadn't eaten that morning. The grief of losing her mother was bad enough,but to see the devastation they now walked through?

They had to walk over destroyed farm land, past the remains of homes and cattle. Cars that were no more than shells on the road and the smell of ash thick in the air. After ten minutes of walking he had insisted the cover their mouths with cheap surgeons makes. They weren't perfect, but they were better than nothing. 

Byers walked ahead, and kept his eyes off the fields and burnt out homes. Eventually though he had to take in his surrounding because Scully began walking faster, until she broke into a run and began heading towards what was left of a barn. H e chased after her, as as they got closer he noticed...movement. Something was moving behind the barn. For a second he thought she was going to get herself killed, but as the got close he began to recognize the shape.

Horses. Living, breathing horses.

One pure chestnut, the other brown and white. Both were drinking form a troth and looking dusty from ash. Both were riderless, but saddled. He didn't want to think what had happened to the riders so instead stood beside Scully and watched them in amazement.

"They must have traveled home through the destruction." he said,"They didn't know where else to go, so they came home."

Scully said nothing, and approached the horses carefully. She raised a hand when one looked up and it huffed a breath at her before continuing drinking. She continued forward and laid a hand on its neck, and breathed in.

"We have transport."

"Yeah. They look unhurt. Probably need some rest but they should be good." Byers came and joined her."We can stay a day, let them rest and find what we can to take with use. The barn may be stable enough for us to stay inside and out of site."

Scully nodded and just kept looking at the horse. It was the tiniest of miracles that it was- she made a quick check and sure it was a gelding,he was a miracle. She felt bad for whatever had happened to the owner but also believed that it was a boon for them. She looked over at the other horse and saw that she, and she hoped it was a she because whoever braided pink ribbons into her main had an odd sense of color choice. But they were alive and in all the devastation around them, it was something she was deeply glad of. Concentrating on them helped to keep her mind clear of the....everything else going through it at that moment.

Her mind was too full. The pain of losing her mother was like a vice around her heart, and it made each beat of it feel awful. The destruction around her filled her head with fear and images that wouldn't leave. Innocent lives snuffed out, and years of struggle and hard work that had been put into the land had been wiped out in a single night. She still couldn't believe it wasn't just some awful dream that she couldn't wake up from. But she was awake and everything, the bees, the death, the horror and loss were all real.

She took her hand off the horse and together she and Byers hitched the horse outside the barn and went to check if it was still structurally sound.

It kind of was. The part that had collapsed had done so in such a way that what was left standing was pretty much immovable without help of something motor powered. It was certainly good enough for two horses and two people looking to keep hidden. Bringing the horses inside they set about finding anything of use, and managed to find enough feed to keep the horses from going hungry and blankets for them selves, at lest for that day. Byers surmised that they should leave them to make sure that anyone seeking shelter would have something.

"After all, we have our sleeping bags." he added. "Now we just-"

The horses startled and they moved further into the barn, and both Byers and Scully looked in the opposite direction to the one the horses were hiding.Off at the road, they saw something.

Then several somethings

Aliens walked cautiously down the road and for several extremely tense minutes Scully placed her hand on her gun and prayed that would pass them by.

For the first time in days, they were answered. When the aliens had past the horses calmed.

"Not just transport Byers. We've got a detection system."

* * * * * * * * * *

The weak were being eaten. If an alien was injured or killed and the remains, dead or alive, were stripped of flesh quickly. The strongest were quickly leaving the cites in search of more food, packs and tribes forming fast.

The smart were heading back into the city. They hunted the weak of their kind. This was they built strength without having to worry about their prey fighting back. In zoo's across the world animals cowered and waited for a chance of escape when the monsters inevitably came for them, ripping doors and exits from hinges to get at the animals within. Not all perished, the wilder creatures attacking, even killing assailants as they escaped into the world that was once man's. Brave lions striking out, clever monkeys racing for the trees and smaller animals hiding until the danger past.

And of course there were humans who live. Small groups hiding, other fighting. Not enough to do real damage, but the will was what mattered. The hope of survival.

In the Texan desert, in a school for the deaf huddled a small group of students and their families. Among them was a young boy who clutched his head and sobbed, desperate to keep thoughts from his mind that weren't his own. Slowly coming to his senses and pushing the bad out. He could feel the mind of another reaching out, searching for a bound that shouldn't be there. Close by. The longer he sat there, more that joined it. Minds grasping and looking and trying to make contact but they were faint.

So. Damn. Faint.

Gibson Praise slowly came to the decision to find these other minds.

* * * * * * * * * *

They had walked for two miles before coming across a car with gas, and had traveled six miles in silence until they ran out of gas. Frohike spent the time going over the maps they had for the millionth time whilst Mulder just kept his eyes on the road. By the time they were on foot again it was nearing midday and the nearest thing they had to seeing other humans was a roadside claiming the biggest fossilized stump in the county.

They past said stump on foot, along with the remains of three people. These hadn't finished gestating before someone had put a bullet into their heads and their stomachs. Several from the mess that had been made.

"Looks like people are learning pretty fast." Frohike said as they walked past. "That's three less to deal with."

"For every one of them dead there's probably a hundred more wandering about the cities Frohike." Mulder said as they stepped onto a main road and followed on the edge of the tarmac, so not to make tracks that could be followed. There weren't many roads, but what was left was still useful. They were good for hiding where you had gone, where you were going and for-

"Check point." Mulder said and both men stopped still before Frohike pulled out his binoculars and looked towards the check point, obviously military but was being manned by what looked like...kids. Or new recruits. Not one looked like they had finished basic training. On closer inspection he saw the name embroidered on their jackets.

"Cadets. Mulder those are Trimpton Military Academy cadets." he handed the binoculars over."They can't be more than fifteen, sixteen tops."

"Shit. Why the hell have they got cadets manning a check point. They aren't even armed, those are replica guns."

"Are you sure."

"Positive Frohike. You can see the caps on the gun muzzles."

They discussed what they should do next, and Mulder put his hands in the air and began walking towards the check point Less than twenty feet away a far too young voice came over the speaker attached to the van.

"Halt. Keep your hands in the air and do not move until told."

Mulder did and two boys came forward, too small for their uniforms and pointing capped weapons at him.

"State your name and purpose." The blonde freckled kid on the left said.

"Agent Mulder of the FBI. My ID is in my right pocket. I'm trying to find out what it is your doing on this road."

"Pull the other one. You are not FBI." the crew cut brunette on his right said.

"Check my badge." Mulder said and held still as the brunette took said ID and he suddenly looked sheepish.

"One moment whilst I have this badge verified."

He left Mulder with the blonde, whose name tag read Collins and looked decidedly nervous. The brunette came back with two other boys and to Mulder's surprise a girl.

"We apologize for any inconvenience Sir. We're on maneuvers for the week."

Mulder had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach."I have to ask, but have you been working at night?"

"No Sir. We've been ordered to remain in our tents after nightfall to avoid any accidents. The road itself is closed to anyone except Hikers. Your the first-"

"Gather everyone here. I-I have news that your not going to like."

* * * * * * * * * *

The sun had long since risen and Krycek hadn't slept. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he expected Skinner to shove him overboard. Langley was also a worry. He tried to keep his thoughts in Russian but he knew at some put he would slip. So he had two choices. He could leave the relative safety of the boat and his two companions or stay and come clean about as much as he knew. Both options weren't ones he wanted to follow but he didn't have any others. So he weighed them and went over every little thing that could go wrong before he would make a choice. He went over and over it until a hand tapped hum on the shoulder and a too hot ration pack hit his lap.

"Hey,watch it." he snapped, picking up the pack and carefully pulling it free of the no flame cook bag. 

Skinner said nothing but Langley offered to help him open it. He handed the pack over and watched Langley open it,and the smell let him know just he hungry he was. It was pasta in some white sauce and chicken. Or beef. He didn't know what it was. But it was hot and filling and he didn't really care what was in it. Langley finished his first and rolled the baggies up, before asking,

"Did you infect me."

Krycek was going to denie everything, but instead said,"I gave the chick the vaccine, but that's it. She got you at that rally you were at last week, trying to keep some weird new game off the market."

"Mr Tig. Stupid kids game that had illegal subliminal messaging." Langley touched his right arm."Not a bee sting huh?"

"Not a bee sting. Buyers got caught at the hair dressers and Frohike was getting a blood test." Krycek stopped eating for a second,"Don't suppose you can tell me why he was getting a blood test every five weeks for the past 6 months could you?"

"Idiot decided to smuggle inert nanites so we'd have proof that someone was illegally manufacturing them. Turned out the were fakes to con a bunch of terrorists into handing over massive amounts of cash. Luckily it was anything dangerous, but the doctors wanted to keep an eye on how long it was in him."

"Did you guys ever have a normal week." Walter asked, keeping his eyes on the river ahead.

"Once. But we were hiding from some tax lawyer who was trying to frame us for fiddling our expenses. Hell of a quiet week." Langley smiled to himself."I'm gonna miss all that crap."

They were all quiet then thinking of the things they would miss. Krycek knew it was all those boring jobs like surveillance and stake outs, waiting hours for someone to show and wondering if they ever would. Greasy take out and then the wait for orders. Do you tail, do you leave or do you kill. Personally he liked the second option, but the third had become most common in the past few years.

Langley was going to miss.....everything. The warehouse, the Lone Gunmen and the work. The internet. Board game nights and and ridiculous arguments about TV shows that had been off the air lord only knew how many years. Trying to figure out the in's and out's of website security.

Skinner was going to miss morning coffee that was way to expensive and the pretty young blonde jogger who always smiled at him when she past him. He'd miss his secretary always bemoaning that he doesn't look after himself. He'd even miss the boring as hell staff meetings at the end of each month.

It was difficult knowing all that was gone. But they would live-

Langley froze up as something brushed against his own thoughts. Krycek noticed and grabbed his arm."What's wrong?"

"Shut down the engine. Drop the anchor and get inside."he said, and moved fast to do as he said."I can feel them."

"How many?"Skinner asked.

"Too many."

* * * * * * * * * *

They ended up leaving the barn under the cover of...well not darkness, but late evening. The horses were growing restless and both Byers and Scully had slept enough through the afternoon. Ad it to the fact that having seen a groups of aliens pass by not to long ago. As they rode Scully realised something rather something.

"You've ridden before." she said, and Byers nodded.

"My dad wanted me to have at least decent outdoor skills. Camping, riding and boating were just things I did growing up. Horses aren't my favourite mode of transport but their better than nothing."He patted the horses neck."I hope they got away in time."

"Your parents."Scully asked and fought the sadness that threatened to well up. "They must have been on the move when you told them."

Byers looked sad when she said this."I haven't spoken to my dad in years, and my mother is a timid women. I sent them a warning to get out of the city but I have no idea if she was able to convince my father. But they were both reaching seventy, and had good lives. If they are....gone, they have led good lives." is voice was a little choked,"My father never forgave me for joining the gunmen. Thought I was throwing away a good career."

"I know the feeling." Scully explained."My parents thought I was rebelling when I left medical school and joined the FBI rather than go into the medical profession. Buy they stood by me. I know I made them proud."

"No doubt in that Scully." Byers heaved a heavy sigh."Do you ever regret joining the FBI?"

"Sometimes, but I know that I made the right choice for me." Scully increased her horses speed so she was beside Byers,"What about you, do you ever regret joining the gunmen?"

Byers thought for a moment."Honestly, a few times. But without them I could never of helped the people I helped. I can't blame them for my lack of personal life. The guys never stopped me from pursuing work or dates."

"Frohike probably didn't want you butting in on his love life."Scully said.

"That man has girlfriends in every profession we have ever needed a favour in. How he managed it I will never know, but he did And Langley was always more at home at a gaming convention than a singles bar. Though he was a surprisingly good flirt."

"Langley?"

"He had to keep a mark busy for a couple of hours." Byers actually had a ghost of a smile on his face,"He was actually a little pissed off when we interrupted their 'date' earlier than planned."

Scully felt a little bad for thinking That the gunmen, especially Frohike with his crush on her, wouldn't have had lives outside of the paper. Friends and family and lovers. She thought back to things Mulder had told her and asked,"I heard Mulder say something about meeting Langley's father. Is that true or-"

"Langley and his father don't get on. He'd planned for Langley to take over the farm, but you know Langley. He never could have settled down into that life. He left home with a high school diploma and put himself through college." a frown suddenly came to his face."I still can't believe he used his hacking skills to blackmail people. I thought he was better than that."

"He stopped didn't he. And without his hacking career we wouldn't have a place to go. It may not be from a legal source of income, but its safety."

"I suppose. I just wish he had told us at some point. Its not like we would have turned him in." a gust of weed blew her hair in her eyes."He probably wanted you to have deniability if his past ever came back to haunt him."

"Yeah." Thinking back to all the things he had done in his youth Byers could honestly say that there was nothing that could harm him now. But his friends, he knew both had done things they weren't proud of. Frohike would sometimes cut off mid sentence and then go out for the night, come back the next day with a hang over and never speak about it. Langley had often buried himself in his video games when upset or depressed. Not his usual play between stories, but bury himself in it for days with no sleep. Thinking about them made him wonder where they now. Were they bedding down for the night or fighting for their lives. Was Frohike dreaming of aliens or talking stratgedy with Mulder? Was Langley chasing other peoples thought from his head, or trying to sleep on something that wasn't his bed?

Lord help him Byers still couldn't bevel what had happened to Langley, but he was riding with the one person who might be able to tell him.

"Scully, I know you might still be held by patient confidentiality but, but what is going on with Langley?"he asked.

"I'd normally agree with you under the whole confidentiality thing, but under the circumstances you' might need to know as well. If anything happens on this trip then I don't want you completely in the dark about his condition." Scully settled herself more comfortably on the horse,"You can guess that he's pretty much telepathic now, right."

And the majority of the night was spent talking about Langley's powers, alien DNA and what the hell they had to try and do when they found safety."

**Author's Note:**

> reviews an kudos always welcome.


End file.
